Mawaru Vixendrum
by Vixen7117
Summary: Chiaki lives in a beautiful and peaceful world full of hope, but how can a world like that exist? This is a story full of mystery and centered around fate. Based on mawaru penguindrum.
1. The 15th

I hate the word 'fate'.

We are born, we meet others, we part ways, have failures and successes, experience fortune and adversity.

If all Is predetermined by fate, then why are we born?

If I was fated to experience this despair, why did I experience hope?

...

Chiaki opened her eyes to the light coming through the window and shining on the red pendent she wore around her neck. She could smell the sweet scent of her mother's cooking drifting through the air. Once she breathed her first conscious breathe upon awakening, Chiaki got up from her soft warm bed and walked into the dinning room. There she saw her father sitting at the table and reading something as usual.

"Morning dad" Chiaki smiled.

"Good morning" Munakata said.

"Is that smell?" Chiaki asked.

"Freshly cut apples" Chisa said as she placed a plate on the table.

"My favorite" Chiaki smiled.

"You better hurry and eat fast if you don't want to be late" Munakata said.

"But if I eat it too fast I can't enjoy it completely" Chiaki complained.

"I'll save some for later then" Chisa said," take your time enjoying what you can"

"Thanks Mom" Chiaki said.

"You're going to spoil her" Munakata said," also don't forget to bring an umbrella"

"Is it going to rain today?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Munakata said," and I don't want either of you getting caught off guard"

"I hope the clouds aren't dark and gloomy" Chiaki said.

"Considering the season they just might" Chisa said," but dark clouds mean they're are filled with lots of water. Lots of water means brighter rainbows"

"That would be nice to see" Chiaki said as she munched on an apple slice.

"You just find a silver lining for everything" Munakata smiled.

"Of course" Chisa said," that's how I found you"

"You're going to be late" Munakata said.

"Ah, right" Chisa said," come on Chiaki"

"Right behind you" Chiaki said after rushing into her room and grabbing her signature pink kitty backpack.

"Have fun" Munakata said before Chisa and Chiaki left.

...

Chiaki walked to class and as usual she was greeted by the joy of her peers company. While Chisa prepared to teach, Chiaki was able to chat with some of her friends.

"Morning Chiaki" Sonia said," you're looking well"

"Thanks, I guess I owe it to all the sleep I've been getting" Chiaki said.

"Sleep is a very important key to living" Sonia said.

"I'd hate to imagine a world without sleep" Chiaki said," but it's a bit scary if you think about it"

"Why is that?" Sonia asked

"Alright class" Chisa interrupted," today we are going to be learning about an extraordinary animal, but first our class rep will lead us in our morning procedures"

As told, Chiaki led the class like she always did. When the class was finished, Chisa began to draw an animal on the chalkboard.

"Is that a dog?" Ibuki asked.

"It's got to be a wolf" Souda said.

"Both mortals are wrong" gundam said," the beast depicted before you all is the notorious trickster"

"A fox?" Chiaki asked.

"Correct" Chisa said," today I decided to teach you all about the fox"

"What does it say?" Ibuki asked.

"Foxes have a variety of unique sounds they make" Chisa said," about 40 to be precise"

"It's fur is red like mahiru" hiyoko said.

"This isn't the only color that foxes are limited to" Chisa said," What other coats can a fox have?"

"Foxes can be black or white" Sonia said," I remember seeing them at the fox village"

"Can't they be grey too?" Chiaki asked.

"That grey coat is actually silver" Chisa said," silver foxes are often bred and farmed for their special coats, but all fox coats are beautiful"

"Such zealous humans" gundam grumbled.

"I bet one of those coats would look great on you, Sonia" Souda said.

"I would never wear the skin of another living creature" Sonia snapped.

"Of course you wouldn't" Souda said," I was kidding."

"Now the greatest thing about the fox, at least in my opinion, is their ability to change themselves and their surroundings with ease" Chisa said," that is the heart of the fox's survival tactic"

"What does that mean?" Akane asked.

"The fox is adaptable" Chisa explained," for instance foxes had adapted to growing industrialization by making their homes within it"

"How come I've never seen a fox in the city?" Sonia asked.

"You probably have, you just didn't know it was right in front of you" Chisa said," another one of the fox's many survival tactics"

"Heh, sounds a lot like someone I know" hiyoko snickered.

"Oh" Nagito said," you mean me, that's pretty funny"

"Thinking about it" souda began," komaeda is pretty sneaky like a fox"

"What if he's a kitsune in disguise?!" Ibuki asked.

"Come on, kitsunes don't exist" Mahiru said," they're just legends"

"Ahem" Chisa coughed before speaking,"While I enjoy hearing all of you voice your opinions, we need to get back on the subject"

...

During lunch, Chiaki rushed to the fountain outside of hopes peak to meet up with her friend. In that time, the rain began to fall from the heavens, but she wasn't deterred. When she arrived at the fountain early, she admired how beautiful the water looked even in the rain. A cold October breeze blew through as she continued to stare at the fountain, until she felt a chill she had never felt before.

In an instant, Chiaki felt her body numb as an unknown chill wrapped around her like a cloak. Her vision began to blur as she felt she could see a shadowed figure standing before her. Before she could cry out, Chiaki fell into darkness.

"The reason I'm afraid of sleep...it's because it is so similar to death"

...

Chisa returned to the classroom to find Chiaki wasn't there. She tried to call her on the phone, but to no avail. Desperate, Chisa ran outside and searched for her daughter. When she looked at the fountain, she saw a group of people, including her students, gathering at the fountain. Her heart beat ever swifter as she ran to the crowd. She pushed through those that were in her way only to reveal her worst fear.

"Chiaki!" Chisa screamed as she ran to her unconscious child.

...

Junko Enoshima was on her way back to school with some store bought lunch when she decided to call her friend. Unfortunately, her friend didn't answer.

"That's strange" Junko said as she looked at her phone," what could she be doing. Probably gaming away again"

Junko continued to walk until she heard an ambulance. She stopped dead in her tracks, upon hearing the blaring sirens.

"She couldn't be" Junko said to herself as the ambulance drove past her," I have to go see"

...

At the hospital, things looked grim as Chiaki wasn't breathing and her skin was turning a sickly white. The doctors tried, but no amount of drugs or oxygen could make Chiaki open her eyes. As the doctors made their desperate attempts to save Chiaki, Chisa watched in horror from the observation window. Time halted with the sound of a long ringing sound. With no other choice, the doctors had to stop their futile attempts.

"Please, you have to keep trying" Chisa begged.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said," but we've done everything we can"

"No, there has to be something, anything" Chisa cried.

"We'll leave you alone for some time" the doctor said.

The doctors and nurses exited the room, while Chisa could only cry over her dead child. Tears descended from Chisas eyes and fell onto chiakis dead body. Now that her only daughter was dead, Chisa had no strength to do anything but cry.

'Why?' Chisa thought,' why did this happen to such a kind an innocent girl who only wanted to be with the people she loved?'

"It's a shame this had to happen so soon"

While Chisa cried, the room was engulfed in blue as a woman in a red lab coat entered. The woman had long brown hair and wore black leather gloves and boots. Accompanying her was a young girl with white hair and a young boy with black hair.

"Is this how you want it to end?" The woman asked.

"No" Chisa cried.

"Do you wish to change fate?" The woman asked.

"Yes" Chisa cried.

"What would you give to do this?" The woman asked.

"Anything" Chisa said.

"Very well" the woman said as an apple appeared in her hand," I'll use th

Using a knife, the woman cut out a piece of the apple. As she did this, Chisa winced and felt a sharp pain in her chest. The woman picked up the small piece of apple and crushed it into juice that she placed in a vaccine.

"Now let us wake up the sleeping maiden" the woman said.

...

Chiaki opened her eyes to see the blurry image of her mother crying on her bedside.

"M..mom" Chiaki weakly said," where am I?"

"Chiaki" Chisa said before embracing her and cried tears of joy," you're okay"

"What...happened?" Chiaki asked.

"A miracle" Chisa said.

The sunlight pierced through the clouded sky, into the windows, and reflected onto the red pendent around chiakis neck.

...

An hour later, Junko arrived at the hospital and demanded to see Chiaki

"What happened?" Junko panted as she looked at Chiaki in the hospital bed.

"The doctors said that I collapsed" Chiaki said," but no one knows why"

"At least you're safe" Junko said," that's all that matters"

"Junko" Chiaki smiled warmly," thank you for coming to see me"

"Of course" Junko said," you're my best friend in the whole wide world"

"You're mine too" Chiaki smiled.

"Here" Junko said as she offered her boxed lunch," I was going to share this with you today"

"Aww Junko, you're so sweet" chiaki said," let's eat it together, right now"

"Alright" Junko said," you're the boss"

"The rice looks like a fox" Chiaki pointed out.

"That's why I picked it out" Junko said.

"It's practically a symbol of our friendship" Chiaki said," thank you for being so thoughtful"

"You're welcome" Junko blushed," Now, let's eat!"

...

The next day, Nagito visited Chiaki in the hospital, with a bouquet of daisies. He was a bit hesitant to enter her room, but he sucked it up and entered. Inside, Chiaki's room was full of flowers and gifts, no doubt from the rest of the class that visited her. Nagito stayed silent as he forgot what he was going to say.

"It's nice to see you, Nagito" Chiaki smiled," Are those pretty flowers for me?"

"Uh..yes" Nagito stuttered," They reminded me of you"

"That's very thoughtful of you" Chiaki said," Thank you"

"You're welcome" Nagito said before he noticed something shining around Chiaki's neck," Where did you get that pendant?"

"Oh this?" Chiaki asked as she held the pendent," someone gave it to me...I think"

"It looks beautiful on you" Nagito said.

"Thank you" Chiaki smiled before closing her eyes," Nagito? Could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, anything" Nagito said.

"Excellent" Chiaki said as she opened her eyes to reveal shining emerald irises," Survival Tactic!"

With those words, Chiaki's pendant glowed bright red. In a second, Nagito found himself whisked away onto some sort of giant moving contraption that looked like a wolf moving through space. Across from him was a contraption that looked like a dog. There Chiaki stood, but she was wearing a strange red dress that made her look like a fox along with long black gloves and boots and a fluffy white scarf. Other then that was the hat that looked like a red fox head wearing a golden crown.

"Finally, I have found you" Chiaki said in an oddly strong voice," my servant"

"What?" Nagito asked nervously," Is this a dream?"

"This is no dream mortal" Chiaki said," and before you ask, I am not Chiaki rather I am simply controlling her"

"Okay..." Nagito processed," but why?"

"I am a being of great power, but there are rules even I must abide by" Chiaki said," I have extended this girl's life, however I require more to sustain her"

"Do you know why Chiaki collapsed yesterday?" Nagito asked.

"Yes, but I am not in a position to tell you" Chiaki said," all you need to know is that this girl's life now depends on you"

"Me?" Nagito asked.

"Yes, for only you could accept my existence and resolve to save this girl in the name of hope" Chiaki said," thus you will find the vixendrum"

"Vixen...drum?" Nagito asked.

"That is what can save this girl" Chiaki said," will you do it?"

"I guess I have to, for Chiaki's sake" Nagito said," I'll do it"

"Excellent" Chiaki said," now go!"

Nagito blinked to find himself and Chiaki back in the hospital room just like before. When he looked at Chiaki, he saw her eyes were their normal pink and she was back in her regular clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"No" Nagito said," it's nothing"

The door opened to reveal a woman with a dinner tray.

"Your dinner is ready miss Munakata" the woman said.

"Thank you" Chiaki said," do you want some Nagito"

"I'm fine" Nagito said," I need to go now"

"See you tomorrow" Chiaki smiled before Nagito walked away.

'I have to find the vixendrum, whatever it is' Nagito thought,' For Chiaki'

...

In a dark room only lightened by X-ray panels, the woman from earlier was looking through a monotone notebook. As she did, she stroked two kittens, a white one and a black one, in her lap. She looked through the notebook before closing it with a dissatisfied look.

"The web is wrapped much tighter around this butterfly than I thought" the woman said," how bothersome, but I'm sure we can move the strings of fate elsewhere"

"What are you going to do?" The white haired girl asked," it has to be fixed"

"It can't be fixed" the black haired boy said.

"Now, now, you two, have some faith in us" the woman said as she stroked both riled kittens behind the head," we will succeed to fulfill their wishes"


	2. Sweet Delicious AppleButter

The following morning, Chiaki woke up in the hospital bed and looked at the window. She still couldn't believe that she almost died, but the less she thought of that the better. When she looked to the hospital chair next to her bed, she saw her mother fast asleep. Chiaki cracked a smile before the door opened to reveal her father.

"Morning, dad" Chiaki whispered.

"Good morning" Munakata whispered," did you sleep well"

"Not really, but I'm happy to be awake" Chiaki said.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor" Munakata said," but this might be your last day in the hospital"

"That would be great" Chiaki smiled.

"Keep an eye on your mother" Munakata smiled back.

"Yes sir" Chiaki said.

...

In the dark room only lightened by X-ray screens, Munakata faced the doctor.

"Can you tell me what caused my daughter to collapse?" Munakata asked.

"Based on the test we performed, it seemed to be a case of immense decrease in red blood cells" the doctor explained," does she have a history of anemia?"

"No, she's perfectly healthy" Munakata said.

"I see, that is quiet a mystery" the doctor said," yet her revival is nothing short of a miracle"

"Are you sure?" Munakata asked.

"Yes" the doctor said," while we did give her blood transfusions, they failed to resurrect her so we stopped. Some time after, she came back with hardly any fatigue or mental stigmas. Such a thing in the medical world is impossible, yet it happened"

"What do you recommend I do to prevent future episodes?" Munakata asked.

"Normally, i'd propose to increase the iron in her diet" the doctor said," however I don't know if that will work in her case"

"Why?" Munakata asked.

"Your daughters condition is just too mysterious to understand" the doctor said," we could conduct more test, but it's doubtful that we would find any answers"

"Then we'll leave it for now" Munakata said," I will keep an eye on her condition, but I would prefer If she could return home today"

"That's fine" the doctor said," I'm sure the familiar setting will help, but be prepared in case it happens again"

"I will" Munakata said as he got up," Thank you"

Munakata walked out of the room, but when he did he accidentally bumped into a woman with long brown hair. Despite this, Munakata kept walking and the woman entered the doctors room.

"What a lovely office this is" the woman said.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember seeing you here" the doctor said.

"I just transferred to this hospital" the woman said," unfortunately, that means I'll be taking this office"

"What?" The doctor asked.

"In exchange for my services something must be sacrificed" the woman said," now, get out of my office please"

...

As soon as Chiaki returned home, Junko was waiting for her in anticipation. Chisa invited Junko in while Chiaki settled into bed. Once in bed, Junko sat at chiakis bedside and Chisa prepared tea for the two of them.

"I can't believe you skipped school to see me" Chiaki said.

"You know I'd do anything for you" Junko said," besides, attendance isn't mandatory"

"You can be such a rebel sometimes" Chiaki laughed," So, what do you want to do today?"

"I guess we could play games as usual" Junko said," but an occasion like this calls for something special"

"Like what?" Chiaki asked.

"We should work out your image for when you go back to school" Junko said.

"What's wrong with how I look now?" Chiaki asked.

"Ahh, nothing, you're perfect the way you are" Junko tried to recover," I just thought if you changed your look it would help commemorate the occasion"

"Okay, but nothing too flashy please" Chiaki said.

"How about a ribbon?" Junko asked.

"I think that will work" Chiaki smiled," Thank you, Junko"

"You're welcome" Junko blushed," let me see if I have some"

...

In the kitchen, Chisa prepared the tea as a soft wind blew through the window. She smiled at the sweet smell of the tea until she noticed something strange on the windowsill. Chisa picked up the monotone letter to find a note made of cutout magazine letters. She hesitated to read the mysterious letter, but couldn't resist. The letter read;

"Do not trust the fox

Do not trust your heart

Do not trust the girl you claim to be your daughter"

Upon reading, Chisa was compelled to tear the note to shreds and shove the pieces down the drain.

'No one will destroy my family' Chisa thought before putting the tea on a tray,' especially not some coward hiding in the shadows'

...

At school, Nagito searched all sorts of books for any information on the Vixendrum. He found nothing on the subject and regretted not asking what the Vixendrum was. After searching through a bookcase worth of books, Nagito still had nothing resembling a clue. Just as he began to despair, a certain musician stumbled upon the mess of books.

"Woah, what's with all the books?" Ibuki asked," you studying for something?"

"I don't suppose you know what a Vixendrum is" Nagito said.

"Oh, that sounds like a good song title" Ibuki said," like a girl's beating heart"

"I guess that's one way to look at it" Nagito sighed.

"Why are you looking for this Vixendrum anyway?" Ibuki asked

"I was just curious" Nagito said.

"Hmm looking for the key to make a girl's heart skip a beat" Ibuki said," In that case you should just ask her"

"I think I will" Nagito said," thank you, Ibuki"

"No prob bob" Ibuki said," good luck on your voyage of love, though you probably already have good luck.

...

"The tea's done" Chisa said as she entered Chiaki's room.

"It smells as heavenly as always" Junko said.

"That's because my mom always adds a tablespoon of love to everything she makes" Chiaki said

"It's true" Chisa said," I also add a tablespoon of apple butter"

"Apple butter?" Junko asked.

"It's the best" Chiaki said," especially when it's warm and soft"

"In that case, I'll buy a jar of apple butter" Junko said," then we can share it at lunch"

"Better yet" Chisa said," I'll give you the recipe for my homemade apple butter"

"You're the best miss Munakata" Junko said.

"Anytime" Chisa smiled," enjoy your tea"

"We will" Chiaki said before Chisa left.

"Lets see" Junko said as she looked through the collection of ribbons she brought with her," which one would look best on you?"

"How about red" Chiaki said after sipping her tea.

"No that won't do" Junko said," I know, white will be perfect"

"White?" Chiaki asked.

"It's symbolic of your purity and will fit with your hair and eyes" Junko said.

"I never would have thought of that" Chiaki said,"You're so good at costume coordination"

"I can thank my analytical talent for that" Junko smiled," here, i'll tie it in your hair then"

"Go for it" Chiaki said.

Carefully, Junko tied the white ribbon into chiakis hair, all the while her heart pounded.

"Tada!" Junko said after she handed a mirror to Chiaki.

"It looks great" Chiaki said," thank you Junko"

"You're welcome" Junko smiled," just wait till your classmates see you."

Following this, the doorbell rang. A minute later, Nagito entered chiakis room. When he noticed Junko, he paused for some reason.

"I hope I'm not intruding" Nagito said," I needed to talk to you Chiaki"

"In that case, I should get going" Junko said as she stood up," I'll see you around"

"Okay, don't forget to get the recipe from my mom" Chiaki said.

"I won't" Junko said before leaving.

"Is that the girl you have lunch with?" Nagito asked.

"Yep" Chiaki said," we've been friends for a long time"

"She seems interesting" Nagito said.

"She's such a great and loyal friend to have" Chiaki smiled.

"You're just as great and loyal" Nagito said before Chiaki closed her eyes.

"My your flattery is almost on par with mine" Chiaki said as she revealed her eyes to be emerald," Almost. Survival Tactic!"

The pendent glowed and whisked Nagito back to the celestial scenery. Chiaki stood tall in her crazy outfit, while Nagito just accepted it.

"I was wondering when you would come crying for my help" Chiaki said in her proud voice," so tell me what it is you need, servant"

"I need to know what the Vixendrum is so I can look for it" Nagito said.

"I guess I did fail to elaborate, however you're also responsible since you didn't ask any questions regarding the Vixendrum before accepting a deal" Chiaki said," unfortunately, I don't know much as to what the Vixendrum looks like"

"So much for an all powerful being" Nagito said.

"You will know when you have found the Vixendrum" Chiaki said," because it has a certain feeling to it"

"What, pray tell, is this feeling?" Nagito asked.

"It's like a soft yet warm flame in your heart" Chiaki said," you will know that you have found it when you feel the warmth of an invisible fire coming from someone"

"Any other vague information you want to tell me?" Nagito asked.

"For now, that will be all" Chiaki said," Now go and find the Vixendrum"

Before Nagito could ask anymore questions, the red pendent glowed and transported Nagito and Chiaki back to where they were. Nagito gritted his teeth a bit, but settled by the sight of chiaki's soft pink eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, no" Nagito said," it's nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, but my dad wants me to stay in bed" Chiaki said," at least I can play my games"

"Your parents really care about you" Nagito said," I'm a little jealous"

"Ever since I can remember, my parents have been there for me" Chiaki said reminiscently," what about your parents?"

"Not so much" Nagito said," but I'm pretty independent so it doesn't bother me"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chiaki said.

"You shouldn't worry about a person like me" Nagito falsely smiled.

"What do you mean, a person like you?" Chiaki asked.

"It's nothing" Nagito shook it off.

"You're always so aloof" Chiaki said with puffed cheeks," it's kind of annoying"

"I'm sorry" Nagito said," I should go"

Before Chiaki could stop him, Nagito left. Chiaki sighed before picking up one of her games and playing.

...

In the dark room, the woman with long hair took notes in her monotone notebook. Meanwhile, the black kitten was preparing to pounce onto the white kitten.

"So a spider has entered our web" the woman said," how bothersome, but this could be used to our advantage"

"No good wolf" the girl with white hair said.

"Wolves are not evil little one" the woman said," they are simply seekers of physical truth and thus they quarrel with dogs"

"Does that mean?" the black haired boy asked.

"There is no doubt that soon the wolf and dog will meet" the woman said," who's truth will prevail though, that is the question"


	3. The Masked Figure

Eventually, Chiaki returned to school, much to everyone's joy. While the rest of the classmates gathered around and congratulated Chiaki, Nagito kept his distance and sat alone at his desk.

"We're so glad to have you back" Sonia said.

"We were so lost without you" akane said.

"Promise you won't get sick again" mikan cried.

"You are the angelic heart that keeps our class vessel alive" gundam said.

"Thank you, everyone" Chiaki smiled.

"Alright, I'm glad to see the class has been rejuvenated with Chiaki's return" Chisa said," but let's not forget that this is a school and therefore we need to begin class"

"Can't Ibuki perform her big welcome back song?" Ibuki asked.

"Maybe after class" Chisa said much to many students dismay.

While Nagito prepared his desk, he noticed Chiaki gave him a warm smile, even though he didn't join the others in celebrating her return. He wanted to praise her for how nice she was, but class began before he could do anything.

...

That morning, Munakata worked on some files for hopes peak. Just when he thought he was done, his phone rang.

"Kyousuke Munakata" Munakata answered," who is this?"

"I am the seeker of truth" a distorted voice answered.

"What do you want?" Munakata said as he turned deadly serious.

"I only wish to re establish the truth" the voice said," as such I need to enlighten those who blind themselves to it"

"What truth are you talking about?" Munakata asked.

"This world has been distorted thanks to a few individuals, including yourself" the voice said," You believe in your loving family, but they are part of the distortion"

"Do you think your ominous words can fool me into doubting them?" Munakata asked.

"We'll see" the voice said before hanging up.

"Damn it" Munakata bite his teeth.

When he tracked the call, it came up as a public payphone near hopes peak. This meant the caller was both close and sly.

"I don't care who you are" Munakata began," I will find you and punish you for your insolence"

...

During lunch, Chiaki and Junko met up at there usual lunch spot. This time Chiaki made two lunches so Junko wouldn't go to buy her own like always. Peacefully, they ate as the fountain sparkled in the sunlight behind them.

"You really should give the school lunch a chance" Chiaki said.

"I did and I swear there was something weird in it" Junko said," never again".

"Glad to see you're still as stubborn as always" Chiaki laughed," it's nice to be back"

"No kidding, my lunch always taste better when we eat together" Junko said," and eating your cooking sure brings back memories"

"Which ones?" Chiaki asked.

"The one where in elementary school I lost my lunch and you gave me half of yours" Junko said.

"Sorry that it was burnt" Chiaki said.

"Don't feel bad, it was your first time making curry and you were a little kid" Junko said," I still loved it"

"I should make my lunch more often" Chiaki said," then we can share it"

"I'd love that" Junko said before taking out a blue gamegirl advance," almost as much as I'd love to beat your high score"

"Bring it on" Chiaki said while holding her gamegirl advance," you know how much I've trained in gala omega"

"I'm aware" Junko joked," but that will make your defeat all the more satisfying"

"To think we would meet again thanks to this game" Chiaki said as she played.

"You came just when I had doubts of entering hopes peak academy" Junko said," all because you were gaming while walking"

"I can't help it" Chiaki said.

"Still, it feels like fate brought us back together" Junko said.

"I'm glad it did" Chiaki said," you were my first real friend and I was so sad when you moved"

"Don't worry" Junko said while almost placing her hand on chiaki's," I'm here to stay this time"

...

After losing two to one games to Chiaki, Junko stretched her legs.

"Alright, what do you want to drink?" Junko asked," you won fair and square, so I have to give you some sort of reward"

"A water will be just fine" Chiaki said.

"That's so boring" Junko said," you deserve something more extravagant as a prize"

"Then I'll take a melon soda" Chiaki said.

"That's it" Junko said," I'll get you the best melon soda that you've ever tasted"

"Good luck" Chiaki laughed.

"I won't fail you" Junko said as she marched towards her quest.

Chiaki couldn't help but laugh as she watched Junko walk away like a soldier. Once Junko disappeared over the horizon, Chiaki laid her back on the bench. This fountain was so familiar to her, but when she was here alone something felt strange. It felt like something was missing, but she couldn't remember what. Thinking on it, Chiaki figured it must have been Junko that she was missing.

While Chiaki was lost in thought, she didn't notice someone walking up to her. She heard footsteps approach her, but, before she could turn her head to see who it was, she fainted.

...

During lunch, Nagito usually ate alone and today was no different. When he decided to go to the vending machine, however, he saw a black masked figure running. In the masked figures hand was chiakis pendant. Not wanting to take any chances, Nagito chased after the person.

"Hey!" Nagito shouted," Stop where you are!"

The figure ignored him and kept running. While Nagito wasn't athletic, he did have one talent he could rely on. Right when Nagito thought he would lose the figure, they miraculously tripped on a soda can. Upon falling, the pendent slipped out of the masked figure's hand. Out of fear, Nagito tried to catch the airborne pendent, but it fell through his fingers. Miraculously, the red crystal didn't shatter or even get scratched when it fell on the concrete. Nagito swiped the pendant from the ground and held it close to his chest. Before Nagito could interrogate the masked figure, they released a smoke bomb and vanished. With a sigh, Nagito held onto the pendent and went searching for Chiaki.

...

Upon finding chiaki unconscious at the fountain, Nagito returned the pendent to its rightful place around her neck. The Crystal softly glowed, before Chiaki opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Chiaki asked weakly.

"It looks like you fell asleep" Nagito said," you must be fatigued from coming back to school."

"I see" Chiaki said," thank you"

"I'm just glad you're okay" Nagito said.

"I'm back!" Junko said as she skipped over the horizon with a melon soda in her hand.

"I should go" Nagito said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked," you can stay if you want"

"I'm fine" Nagito said before he walked away," I'll see you around"

"Okay" Chiaki said with a little wave goodbye just before Junko came up to her.

"Is that the luck boy from your class?" Junko asked.

"Yep, his name is Nagito" Chiaki said.

"I see" Junko said," my class has a luckster too"

"What are they like?" Chiaki asked.

"He's an absolute cutie pie, but not as much as you" Junko said as she offered a melon soda," here's your prize for earlier"

"Thank you Junko" Chiaki smiled.

"Anytime" Junko blushed.

...

Near the end of the day, Chisa was grading some papers when someone stepped into her office.

"What brings you to my office, juzo?" Chisa asked.

"Munakata sent me to give you this" juzo said as he placed a bento box on Chisa's desk.

"Did he think I would forget to eat?" Chisa asked.

"Did you?" Juzo asked.

"Kind of" Chisa said shamefully," Mikan spilled her lunch, so I gave her mine"

"Of course" juzo said.

"A teacher must always support her students" Chisa said.

"I know" juzo said," you always say that"

"Only because it's true" Chisa said.

"You're as stubborn as you were in highschool" juzo said," like that time you forced me and Munakata to take a picture when we graduated"

"Is that where I got this picture?" Chisa asked.

"Yes" juzo said," don't you remember"

"Yes...it just slipped my mind" Chisa said.

"Okay, try not to forget anything else important" juzo said," I gotta get back to work"

"Okay" Chisa said," Thank you, juzo"

"No problem" Juzo said before leaving.

'How could I forget something so important?' Chisa thought as she looked at the photo,' why would I forget?'


	4. The lost dream

In an unknown time and space, Chiaki entered what she could only perceive was a library. Each bookcase was as tall as a red oak tree and filled to the brim with all sorts of books. She didn't know how she arrived at this place, but, more pressing than that, most of her memories were shrouded in mist.

Aimlessly, Chiaki wondered through the labyrinth of books until she stumbled upon someone. When she turned the corner, she saw a red fox sitting in the center of the aisle. She looked into the foxes green eyes before it scampered off. Chiaki tried to follow the fox, but it was much faster than her. Before she could even remotely keep up with it, the fox turned out of sight into an aisle.

Chiaki entered the same aisle as the fox did to find a woman with long brown hair dressed in a lab coat with black gloves and boots. Chiaki watched the woman as she dusted off some books while standing on a ladder. Once the woman finished, she noticed Chiaki and climbed down the ladder to greet her.

"Welcome, chiaki" the woman bowed.

"How do you know my name?" Chiaki asked.

"A friend told me you were coming" the woman said," I am Vulpine, the observer of this library"

"I've never seen a library this big" Chiaki said," or at least I don't remember seeing one"

"This library is big and ever expanding as the universe" vulpine said," but I know my way around"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've forgotten a lot of things" Chiaki said," can you help me?"

"Of course, I know just the three stories" vulpine said," follow me"

Chiaki followed behind the mysterious woman until they stopped at a bookshelf. There, the woman pulled out a pink covered book with a gala omega symbol on it.

"'The lonely princess'" vulpine said," a true classic sure to tug a few heart strings"

"Is it a fairy tale?" Chiaki asked.

"Why don't we see for ourselves" Vulpine smiled before opening the book and reading.

...

Once upon a time, there was a young princess who was dreadfully lonely. Despite the monetary wealth of her parents, they were poor in love and compassion. For years the princess stayed within the walls of her castle and entertained herself through fantasies. The fantasies the princess indulged in brought her happiness and knowledge, but could not fill the void of loneliness forever.

In an attempt to fill the void, the princess nervously offered herself and her fantasies to the kingdoms children. Sadly the children did not accept her invitation.

"What good is a boring princess who escapes into false fantasies?" the children said.

Heart broken, the princess retaliated to her castle tower. She would try again only to be more damaged by each failure. Eventually, the princess resigned to seal herself in her castle tower. She would live detached from the ones that could hurt her. This deed would isolate her from the world, but the princess believed she had no other choice. With a heavy heart, the princess stayed in her tower full of fantasies and void of true love.

...

"The end" vulpine said," such a woeful tale, don't you agree?"

"Yes" Chiaki said

"Humans can survive many things, but loneliness is not one of them" vulpine said solemnly," prolonged loneliness can leave unrelenting scars on the heart and drastically change someone"

"I remember" Chiaki said," I was alone, but am I still alone?"

"Let's read the next book and we shall see" vulpine said before pulling out a pink covered book with the same symbol but also a faded paw print on it," 'The Kind Queen'"

...

Once upon a time, there was a kind queen. She was energetic and empathetic to all she met. The queen was also stubborn, but she needed to be, in order to lead her subjects. As queen, she understood the talents of her subjects and utilized them to create an era of community and joy. She refused to let her subjects waste away like rotten fruit, so she nurtured them and raised their determination.

Despite the prosperity, the kingdom was missing a crucial component. The queen, while wise and kind hearted, lacked an heir to help further the prosperity of the kingdom. Just as she thought of the missing heir, the queen happened upon a girl hiding in the shadows.

In the darkness, the girl was blind to herself and others. The girl was abandoned and therefore saw herself as an unwanted child, yet the queen reached out to her. With a tender smile, the queen helped the girl move a bit into the light. The girl was cautious at first, but, upon seeing the warmth and faith in the queen's smile, the girl embraced the light. In that moment, the queen had found her heir and vowed to care and nurture the girl as such. The queen smiled, fully accepting that one day the girl would succeed her. Little did the queen realize how powerful this girl would grow to be.

...

"What do you think?" Vulpine asked.

"It's sweet" Chiaki smiled.

"I have a tender heart for the bond between mother and child" Vulpine said," that bond is so vital to a child's development that to lose it would be one of the deadliest despairs"

"I can't believe I could forget my own mother, but now I remember" Chiaki said.

"What is she like?" Vulpine asked.

"She's warm like the sun and she always smells like tangerines" Chiaki reminisced," but she's also strong and agile like a lioness"

"How lovely" Vulpine smiled," you are very fortunate to have that kind of love"

"I can feel my memories returning" Chiaki said," but I'm still missing something...I think"

"You are missing someone" vulpine said," Your first someone"

"I know, but I can't remember who they were" Chiaki said as she held her head.

"I will give you your answer" vulpine said as she pulled out a pink covered book covered in paw prints," This will reveal your fated one"

"My fated one?" Chiaki asked.

"The person you are most deeply connected too" Vulpine said," let us read 'the two witches' to find out".

...

Once upon a time there were two witches. Both had the potential power to influence the world around them and both were terribly alone due to how unique they were. Fortunately, the two witches met each other when they were small. They gravitated towards each other and were grateful for the companionship of the other.

When they were together, the two witches were happy and content. Sadly, the two witches were separated by circumstances. After the separation, both witches fell into their own despair. One more so than the other. Years passed until the were reunited by fate. In the twilight, the witches met once more before a gold lighted fountain. There they would vow to never be separated again.

...

"Now do you know who you're fated one is?" Vulpine asked.

"H-" Chiaki almost said.

"Your fated one is Junko Enoshima" Vulpine said.

"Junko Enoshima?" Chiaki asked fearfully.

"Yes" Vulpine said.

Chiaki started to tremble as she felt a searing pain throughout her body. She wanted to scream from the pain, but she couldn't. Vulpine watched unfazed before taking out a red pendant from her coat pocket. While Chiaki shivered, vulpine tied the pendant around her neck. Upon this, Chiaki felt the pain melt away as her clothes turned to some sort of fox like dress. She looked down at the pendent and saw it glow crimson.

"What is this?" Chiaki asked.

"This is no ordinary pendent" vulpine explained," it is a powerful object that burns with the force of a soul. You must keep it close to your heart or else darkness will consume you"

"Where did it come from?" Chiaki asked.

"A friend of mine wanted to give it to you" vulpine smiled," I trust you will keep it safe"

"I will" Chiaki said.

"Then let us hope that we will never meet again" vulpine said.

Once vulpine said that, the floor disappeared underneath Chiaki. She fell into the void and back into her world.

...

Chiaki woke up safe in her bed as usual. Before she could remember anything about her dream, it vanished from her memory. All she could remember was the feeling of nostalgia.

"Dreams are so strange" Chiaki said as the sunlight reflected on her pendent.

...

In the dark room, the woman brushed the two kittens.

"Memories are such precious things" the woman said," far more valuable than the illusion of money"

"Agreed" the white haired girl said.

"But why are they so valuable?" The boy with black hair asked.

"They are almost impossible to replicate and are different for each individual" the woman said," it is our memories that help shape who we are"

"What if you forget?" The white haired girl asked.

"Then you may lose your shape" the woman said," but that can happen even if you don't forget"

"The most hopeful memories can become filled with despair when looked at with sorrowful eyes" the black haired boy said.

"The most despairing memories can become filled with hope when looked at with grateful eyes" the white haired girl said.

"Unfortunately, it seems our assistance will soon be needed again" the woman said as she looked at her monotone notebook," Unless someone can produce a miracle".


	5. The Snow White Unicorn

In the dark room, a videotape titled "tape 2" plays;

"Where am I?" someone asked.

"Consider yourself between heaven and hell" another said," I'm going to offer you a choice that could alter your fate"

"Could you explain?" The person asked.

"Of course" another said.

The tape skipped through some scenes.

"In that case, I want you to change my fate" the person said," but could I ask one more thing?"

"Of course" another said.

"This time, I want to be closer to her so nothing like this will happens again" the person said," this will be my atonement"

"If you truly wish this with all your heart, it will be easy" another said," but you must understand what you are exchanging for this"

"I know, but it's better this way" the person said," those awful people don't deserve her."

"Very well, the web of fate shall be adjusted to your wishes" another said," however, you will not be aware of the change"

"I know, but I don't care" the person said," now please give her back to me"

"In time" another said," but I must meet with a few more individuals before then"

"Thank you, Miss vulpine" the person said.

The tape ended.

...

That night, after Chiaki went to bed, Munakata and Chisa stayed in the living room.

"I received an ominous call today" Munakata said," did something similar happen to you?"

"I received a note" Chisa said," but I tore it up since it wasn't handwritten"

"That's not the only reason you did that" Munakata said.

"Whoever this person is, they can not be trusted" Chisa said with a deadly serious tone," I refuse to let some hidden figure destroy our family"

"That is the assumed goal of their's" Munakata said," but why?"

"Maybe they are jealous" Chisa said," or they simply hate our family"

"People have voiced their complaints about our decision to get married and adopt Chiaki" Munakata said," but that was months ago"

"Hatred can persist through long periods of time" Chisa said.

"I agree" Munakata said," that is why I want you to keep a close eye on Chiaki, in the case that this person becomes violent"

"If it comes to that, I will act in self defense" Chisa said," tell juzo to be on the look out for this person"

"I'll make the call" Munakata said.

"One more thing" Chisa said," don't tell Chiaki about this. She's been through enough as it is"

"I understand" Munakata said.

"Thank you, Kyousuke" Chisa smiled.

"Anything for my family" Munakata said.

...

The following day, Chiaki attended school as usual, however she noticed something was odd. For some reason Nagito kept staring at her whenever he got the chance. When she caught him, Nagito would instantly turn away as if nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"It's nothing" Nagito said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep" Nagito said.

"Why are you staring at me then?" Chiaki asked.

"Just making sure you're okay" Nagito said," I wouldn't want the wonderful class rep to faint"

"I guess that makes sense" Chiaki said," thank you for being honest"

"Could I have lunch with you today?" Nagito asked.

"Sure" Chiaki said," are you okay if my friend Junko is there?"

"That's fine" Nagito said.

...

At the fountain, Junko waited patiently in high hopes to see her friend. Yet, as time passed without chiakis presence, Junko noticed a pain in her chest. When she saw Chiaki walk over the horizon, her heart fluttered faster than a butterfly. Her moment of happiness was cut short when she saw another person following behind Chiaki.

"Hi Junko" Chiaki smiled," is it okay if my friend Nagito sits with us?"

"Sure" Junko said with a fake smile.

"So you're Junko?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah" Junko said," is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, no" Nagito reassured," you're just different from what I expected"

"If you're wondering what my talent is, I'm the ultimate fashionista" Junko said.

"Interesting" Nagito said.

"Here Junko, my mom made rice balls today" Chiaki offered.

"What's in them?" Junko asked as she took a rice ball.

"It's a surprise" Chiaki said," do you want some too, Nagito?"

"I'm fine" Nagito said," thank you"

"Salmon!" Junko said once she took a bite.

"Yep" Chiaki said," I know how much you love fish, so I asked my mom to put salmon in them"

"You are my best friend" Junko said before embracing Chiaki," I love you!"

"You two are pretty close" Nagito said.

"Yep, ever since we were in elementary" Chiaki said," back then, Junko was my only friend"

"Those brats were idiots to ignore you" Junko said," you were always so cute when you played your games on the sidelines"

"I'm glad we met, Junko-agh" Chiaki said before holding a hand on her chest.

"Chiaki!"Junko said," what's wrong"

"N..no" Chiaki said with fearful eyes," get away"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Junko reassured.

"No, you..you...are" Chiaki said with a pale face before she collapsed onto the ground in a trembling mess.

"Chiaki, what's wrong?!" Nagito asked.

"Pain...everywhere" Chiaki said weakly before coughing up blood and fainting.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Nagito said," you call her parents!"

"Right" Junko said as she held the unconscious Chiaki.

After the ambulance had been called, Nagito noticed the pendent around chiakis neck had dulled dramatically.

...

"Hello" Chisa said when she picked up her phone.

"Miss Munakata! It's me Junko!" Junko said on the phone," you need to go to the hospital! Chiaki fainted!"

The moment Chisa heard those last two words, her stomach turned. For a few seconds she was frozen in time before shaking it off.

"I'll be there" Chisa tried to say in her calmest voice.

Chisa hung up before she rushed to the hospital and called Munakata.

"What is it?" Munakata answered.

"You need to go to the hospital now!" Chisa said knowing Munakata would understand," I'm going on foot"

"I'll see you there" Munakata said.

...

While Munakata rushed to the hospital, his mind raced before settling onto a memory:

 _A week after marrying Chisa and adopting Chiaki, Munakata was working from home when he noticed a strange smell. When he followed the scent, he found Chiaki making a mess in the kitchen. She was covered in flour as she stirred a bowl of applesauce. Despite her small appearance, Chiaki stirred with the intensity of a warrior._

 _"What are you doing?" Munakata asked._

 _"Today's the one week anniversary of us becoming a family, so I thought I would make an apple pie to thank mom and you" Chiaki said," O'm sorry if I made a mess. I can clean it up"_

 _Munakata responded with a smile before grabbing a napkin and wiping the flour from Chiaki's face._

 _"You don't have to worry" Munakata said," I'm sure we can all clean together as a family"_

 _"Really?" Chiaki asked," are you sure?"_

 _"Yes" Munakata said," that's what families do"_

 _"I didn't know" Chiaki said solemnly._

 _"If you're making apple pie, you should add a tablespoon of apple butter" Munakata said._

 _"Do you think that would be okay with mom?" Chiaki asked._

 _"I'm sure she would be more than happy to share" Munakata said before he noticed a tear roll down Chiaki's cheek," what's wrong?"_

 _"Both you and mom are so kind to me that I'm just really grateful" Chiaki said," do you think we'll stay as a family?"_

 _"Of course we will" Munakata said after hugging Chiaki._

 _"Thank you, papa" Chiaki said._

...

Nagito and Junko arrived at the hospital alongside Chiaki. Together they followed the nurses as they wheeled Chiaki into the ER. Outside the ER, Junko and Nagito watched as the doctors prepared to save Chiaki. By now, Chiaki's skin had turned sickly white like bones.

"The unicorn" Nagito said under his breathe.

"What?" Junko asked.

"The Snow White Unicorn" Nagito said

 _Once upon a time there was a young unicorn with fur as pale white as the moon and a silky mane the color of pastel cream. She was a benevolent creature as shown by her soft pink eyes. Despite her kindness, the unicorn was alone in a forest cursed by winter. With this cursed winter, no flowers or fruit would bloom and the animals would starve. The unicorn watched in silence as the animals suffered, but she was afraid she was powerless to stop the frigid winter._

Eventually, Chisa and Munakata made it to the hospital in a cold sweat. Helpless to do anything else but pray, all four watched in deathly silence. The doctors tried to give Chiaki a blood transfusion, but it didn't work. Doctors and nurses scrambled to stable her condition to no avail.

"Why?" Chisa asked with tears in her eyes," why is this happening?"

No one could answer as they just looked in horror at the decreasing vitals.

 _More days passed until the unicorn could no longer bare seeing the animals suffer. The unicorn wished with all her heart to stop the freezing winter and thus sparked flames of hope from her horn. Using the flames, the unicorn melted the frozen hearts of the animals and cleared the sky of gray clouds. The animals free from the curse of winter, rejoiced and celebrated the unicorn for what she had done. However, the sparkling flames of hope caught the attention of a very dangerous creature._

Just as the vitals were lower than twenty, Nagito desperately pushed into the room and reached for Chiaki. The doctors and nurses did not stop him as they had given up hope.

"Please, you can't stop here" Nagito pleaded at chiaki's bed side," we need you"

The pendent only blinked pitifully before transporting Nagito to the other realm. In that realm, the trains had broken down to a complete stop and the surrounding space was void of celestial bodies. Nagito ran up to find Chiaki lying on the floor in her outfit.

"Please, this can't be the end" Nagito said as he lifted Chiaki's head to face him.

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said with dark green eyes," but the sacrifice has run out"

"Can't you take another sacrifice?" Nagito asked.

"I could, but it would be the ultimate sacrifice" Chiaki said," even then it might not save this girl for long"

"What's this ultimate sacrifice?" Nagito asked," I can give it to you"

"No, you can't" Chiaki said," only a few others could"

"Who?!" Nagito asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold on much longer" Chiaki said as she lost strength in her body," I'm sorry his sacrifice was in vain"

"Please, don't go" Nagito pleaded and held Chiaki's hand," I need you, I need Chiaki"

"Good bye Nagito" Chiaki said.

 _As days and nights passed, the unicorn continued to offer her gifts to the animals of the forest, but lurking in the shadows was a cruel beast. The beast watched and waited out of the unicorn an animals vision. Finally, one day, when the unicorn was most vulnerable the beast leapt out from the darkness and attacked the unicorn from behind. In the light, the beast was revealed to be a black tiger with crimson stripes and golden fangs and claws that tore through the unicorn's skin._

Before Nagito could say another word, he was transported back to the hospital. Upon returning, Nagito heard the dreadful ringing sound of a flat vital. Chisa held her dead daughter in her arms while Junko and Munakata watched with long faces. Junko eventually fell to her knees and broke into agonizing tears.

 _The unicorn cried in vain, but no animal could save her from her torture as they were powerless and frozen in fear. With the unicorn perfectly in his grasp, the tiger clawed his way to her heart. In one swipe, the tiger ripped out the unicorn's heart. The tiger licked his lip before swallowing the heart, and the flames inside it, whole and retreating. Now that her most important treasure was gone, the unicorn could no longer move let alone be with the animals._

Just when all hope had vanished, someone entered the room. With a swish in her tailcoat, a lady with long brown hair and green eyes entered the room. Following behind her were, a girl with white hair and a boy with black hair, both carrying silver cases.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" The lady asked


	6. The Pale Moon

Tape 4 plays in the dark room.

"How ironic that you would be number 4" vulpine said.

"I guess that's just my luck" someone said.

"Luck, or fate?" Vulpine asked," which do you think it is?"

"I don't think a worthless person like me could answer that" the person said.

"I'll answer for you" vulpine said," you believe your luck cycle is absolute, therefore you believe it to be destiny"

"You caught me" the person said.

"Speaking about luck in a matter of destiny, could miracles be the same?" Vulpine asked.

"What brought this on?" The person asked.

"If I supposedly performed a miracle, would I be changing fate or embracing it?" Vulpine asked.

"Like I said, I don't think a worthless person like me could answer that" the person said.

"You're so harsh on yourself" vulpine said," why is that?"

"My destiny is to be a stepping stone for hope" the person said.

"Then perhaps you will like the offer I have" vulpine smiled.

"What is this offer?" The person asked.

"The kind that could create a miracle" vulpine smiled before the tape cuts.

...

As the dreadful ringing sound filled the room, Munakata looked at the strange woman with a cold glare.

"Apologies, but I have something that could help bring your angel back to you" the lady said," would you hear me out?"

"Who are you?" Munakata asked.

"I'm a doctor" the lady said,"doctor vulpine"

"Can you bring our daughter back to us?" Chisa asked.

"Of course" vulpine said before clapping her hands.

The two children opened the cases to reveal biles of scarlet liquid. Vulpine lifted one up to the light to reveal it full of bubbles that sparkled like jewels.

"This is a special wonder drug that will allow me to revive your beloved girl" Vulpine explained," it is as powerful as a kiss in a fairytale, thus I am certain it will awaken your princess"

"What's the catch?" Munakata asked.

"Perceptive as always" vulpine said," it will cost you something very valuable, but, if you cut the cost amongst the four of you, I'm sure it won't be too strenuous of a fee"

"How much is it?" Nagito asked.

"Depends" vulpine said," How much is Chiaki Nanami's life worth?"

"I'll pay" Chisa said," that's how precious she is to me"

"I can pay too" Junko said," Chiaki is the most important person in the world to me"

"I will pay as well" Munakata said.

"What about you, dog?" The white haired girl asked," are you going to pay?"

"Yes" Nagito said," I will pay"

"The contract is sealed" the black haired boy said.

"Now" vulpine said as she held a full syringe," shall we begin the survival tactic?"

Once the medicine was injected, chiakis heart rate instantly returned. Steadily the heart rate grew to normal before chiakis eyelids started to twitch. Everyone looked in surprise and relief as Chiaki opened her eyes to reveal her beautifully soft pink irises. Tears of joy were shed as everyone gathered around Chiaki in glee. Vulpine looked at the reunion with a smile while her two companions looked at each other and licked their lips.

"Thank you doctor" Chisa said.

"Your happiness is thanks enough" vulpine said," but I'm looking forward to taking care of Chiaki"

"I'm so happy you're all here with me" Chiaki said weakly to the ones that surrounded her.

"We can discuss the healing process later" vulpine said," for now, rest in the warmth of those that love you"

...

That night, Chiaki slept soundly in her hospital bed while Chisa and Munakata watched over her.

"To think we almost lost her again" Chisa said," why though?"

"Perhaps the world is just that cruel that it would destroy the greatest of hopes" Munakata said.

"That can't be it, after all" Chisa said as she laid her head on munakatas shoulder," the world hasn't destroyed you"

"The same is true for you" Munakata said," but maybe our hopes are weaker than hers"

"Children are known to be very hopeful" Chisa said," but her hope blossomed from the despair those horrible people forced her to bare"

"At least now she has a truly compassionate mother" Munakata smiled.

"And a loyal father" Chisa smiled back.

There was a bit of soothing silence until Chisa spoke up.

"Kyousuke" Chisa said," promise me that our happy days as a family will never end"

"I promise" Munakata said hesitantly.

...

When Junko returned home, her heart was still aching from the whirlwind of emotions she had today. She barely noticed her twin sister as she stumbled to her bedroom.

"What happened to you" Mukuro asked.

"Chiaki almost died today" Junko said," that's what happened"

"Was it her illness again?" Mukuro asked.

"I want to know, but I don't" Junko said," fortunately, she's receiving proper treatment"

"Sounds expensive" Mukuro said.

"It is" Junko said," that's why I'm helping them pay for it"

"Why would you do that?" Mukuro gripped her fist.

"You know how important Chiaki is to me" Junko said," she's the light of my world and I can't imagine living in this world without her"

"I see" Mukuro said," you should get some rest. Stress is bad for the skin"

"I know" Junko said as she walked off to her bed.

...

Upon entering her bedroom, Junko face planted into her bed before smothering her chest with a pillow. Junko looked over to the window to see a beautiful pale moon shining in the darkness. Upon seeing the moon, Junko's heart ached even more.

'What would she say if I told her?' Junko asked herself.

Junko looked at the moon in dismay before turning her gaze to an old gamegirl advance. Looking at it, Junko began to remember when she first met Chiaki.

...

Back in elementary, Junko never liked her peers. She despised them for how bland and boring they were. Each child, adult, an in between was boring to her, thanks to her analytical talent. She could predict people with such ease that it was dreadfully boring to interact with them. That's why she decided to isolate herself from those boring masses.

One day during lunch, Junko sat alone under a tree looking over the school. Junko gritted her teeth as she watched the children eat in their silly little groups.

"Grrr, stupid sheep" Junko growled," they're all the same!"

Her eyes were cross examining all the sets of children eating with their usual herd. It was like watching a herd of zebras morph into a mass of black and white. Upon looking at the mass, Junko scratched her nails into the ground.

"Maybe I should do something to alleviate my boredom" Junko said with a smile," a fire perhaps"

Junko smiled ear to ear before getting up to find some matches, yet when she got up someone bumped into her. When Junko looked down, she saw a girl with her nose in a game. The girl didn't even notice that she was in Junko's way.

"Hey!" Junko snapped.

The girl lifted her head up to breath before she even noticed Junko. Junko looked into the girl's soft pink eyes and was transfixed. She had never seen anyone with such soft eyes let alone pink ones.

"I'm sorry" the girl seemed to mouth as she walked away.

"Hey" Junko stopped her," who are you?"

"I'm Chiaki Nanami" Chiaki said in a shy voice.

"Why aren't you sitting with any of the other kids?" Junko asked.

"I don't belong" Chiaki said.

"Neither do I" Junko said.

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said.

"It's not your fault" Junko said," it's just the laws of nature"

"Laws of nature?" Chiaki asked.

"The sheep exclude the fox for how frighteningly free and different it is" Junko explained," little do they know the power the fox has over them"

"Are you a fox?" Chiaki asked.

"Clearly" Junko said," what about you?"

"I don't think I'm that special to be a fox" Chiaki said," but I don't have a herd"

"Let's find out" Junko said.

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"If we hang out, I can see if you're a fox or not" Junko said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Certain" Junko said as she looked into Chiaki's soft pink eyes.

"I hope I don't disappoint you" Chiaki said.

"You won't" Junko smiled.

...

'That's right' Junko thought,' she and I are two vixens in a world full of sheep'

Junko looked back at the moon and smiled at it's pale glow.

'That's it' Junko thought,' we are bound to each other by fate and fate can not be changed'

...

When Nagito returned home, his heart was still pounding from the previous events. He couldn't find the Vixendrum and Chiaki almost died because of it.

"I'm so pathetic" Nagito said," I can't save Chiaki, but I have to keep trying for her sake"

Nagito's phone rang to reveal an unknown caller. Hesitantly, Nagito answered.

"Who is this?" Nagito asked.

"Stay away from Chiaki Nanami" a distorted voice replied.

"Why?" Nagito asked.

"She will die" the voice said, causing Nagitos heart to stop," even if she has that pendent"

"Why do you care?" Nagito asked only for the caller to hang up," damn it"

Nagito looked out his window at the pale moon.

"My hope will not be crushed" Nagito said with focused eyes.

...

In the dark room, vulpine read a storybook with a unicorn on it. As she read, the white kitten ate while the black kitten growled.

"I'm so hungry" the black haired boy complained," it's not fair"

"Relax" Vulpine said," the prolonged hunger will make your eventual feast all the more potent"

"What story are you reading?" The white haired girl asked after licking a crumb from her lip.

"The Snow White Unicorn" Vulpine said," I'm at the last page"

"That is my favorite part" the white haired girl said," please read it'"

"Alright" vulpine said before reading;

 _The animals watched in helpless sorrow as the the unicorn's soft pink eyes turned to a frozen blue. With no way of saving her, the animals did the only thing could muster the strength for. The corrupted lioness roared in isolation, the pitiful dog whimpered, and even the lone black wolf cried tears for the unicorn. For a time, the animals continued to waste away in the depths of sadness, but with the arrival of dawn came a white tigress with blue stripes and silver claws. She looked down at the animals and heard their voices begging to bring the unicorn back to life. The tigress responded to the animal's wishes by licking the wounds of the unicorn until they healed. In the peak of Dawn, the unicorn woke up to see her beloved friends. The animals rejoiced and created their own flames of hope around the unicorn. Little did they know, those flames would attract the black tiger once again._


	7. The Bonds We Have

Once again, Chiaki woke up to the light of morning. This time she was back in the hospital, although the room she was staying in was rather spacious and had a lovely wide view of the city. When she gazed out the nearby window it looked as if nothing had changed.

"What would change?" Chiaki asked," if I did die?"

"Many things"

Chiaki looked to see vulpine standing in the door way. Vulpine graced her with a mysterious yet warm smile.

"You're the doctor who saved me" Chiaki said.

"You can just call me Vulpine" vulpine said.

"Thank you Vulpine" Chiaki said.

"You should thank your loved ones" Vulpine said," they are the ones that really saved you"

"I will" Chiaki smiled.

"Any questions?" vulpine asked.

"I don't really know" Chiaki said," do you know why I'm sick?"

"It's likely linked to the absence of something crucial" vulpine said," or it could be a cosmic entity"

"That doesn't sound scientific enough for a doctor to say" Chiaki said.

"Do you believe science to be the truth?" Vulpine asked.

"I guess" Chiaki said.

"While science has a high probability to work, it is not absolutely certain" vulpine said," only destiny is certain"

Vulpine looked to see Chiaki's dismayed face before pulling out a bright red apple from her lab coat pocket.

"Forgive me, while I am a doctor, I am a philosopher first and foremost" vulpine said as she cut the skin off an apple," I'm also a devil for apples"

"It smells sweet" Chiaki said.

"Apples are beautiful and delicious things" vulpine said," just a single taste is enough to excite the senses"

Vulpine took a bite of the apple and devoured it with an elevated look in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat the skin?" Chiaki asked when she noticed the discarded parts of fruit.

"I don't consume mask" vulpine said," however tempting it looks, the skin is bitter and dull compared to the fruit underneath"

"I guess, since the skin acts as armor for the seeds inside" Chiaki said.

"The skin lures in animals to consume it" vulpine said," but it is the internal flavor that makes the animal truly consume it"

"Umm...how long am I going to be in the hospital?" Chiaki asked.

"That will depend on you" vulpine said," if you are strong and truly desire to recover, you will be free"

"I just want to be with everyone" Chiaki said as she looked out the window," though I don't dislike this hospital"

"I dislike hospitals" vulpine said," the way they are built and function are too similar to a prison for my taste"

"Why did you become a doctor then?" Chiaki asked.

"I promised someone a long time ago that I would make this world better" Vulpine said," speaking of, I have another patient who needs me"

"Thank you miss vulpine" Chiaki said.

"You're welcome" vulpine smiled.

Once vulpine left, Chiaki decided to game away. As she did, she noticed she felt strange around vulpine. She felt like she could release all her burdens and weight, yet something told her she shouldn't. Chiaki wasn't the best when it came to examining emotions, so she pushed the thought into her subconscious.

...

In the afternoon, Junko stopped by to check on her friend. Together they played their special game and relaxed.

"How's that doctor treating you?" Junko asked.

"She seems nice but also really strange" Chiaki said.

"How so" Junko asked.

"It's like she's an important character in an rpg" Chiaki said.

"You say that about a lot of people" Junko said.

"But this time I really mean it" Chiaki said.

"I guess vulpine could be a name you'd see in an rpg" Junko said.

"It's not just her name, it's the way she acts" Chiaki said," like she knows something"

"She's a a doctor, they know a lot of things" Junko said.

"You're right, I'll just forget it" Chiaki said.

"Any plans for when you get out of the hospital?" Junko asked.

"I don't know" Chiaki said," probably do the same things I've always done"

"Would you be opposed to change?" Junko asked.

"Depends on what changes" Chiaki said," is something going to change?"

"I don't really know" Junko said with a tightened lip.

"As long as I can live with everyone I love then I won't mind" Chiaki said.

'Then maybe something will change' Junko thought.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh...it's nothing" Junko said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Actually" Junko said," I was thinking how cute you look when you're playing your games"

"You're so sweet Junko" Chiaki laughed causing Junko to smile.

'Yeah, I can say that If I'm her friend' Junko thought.

...

In the dark room, Munakata sat across from vulpine.

"You wanted to see me for more information on the medicine, I presume" Vulpine said.

"What exactly are we using for payment?" Munakata asked.

"What do you think is more valuable than money?" Vulpine asked," that's what it is"

"How can you take something if we don't give it to you directly?" Munakata asked.

"All of you gave me permission to take it as compensation, so I simply take the necessary amount needed to pay for the medicine" vulpine said," no more, no less"

"I see" Munakata said.

"Would you prefer if I took money instead?" Vulpine asked," though if I did that, I doubt all of you could pay for that long"

"It's fine" Munakata said," I just want to make sure my daughter has the best care"

"Believe me, she does" Vulpine said," After all, she is surrounded by those who love her. What more could a lonesome soul want?"

"How do you-" Munakata asked, only to be cut off.

"Loneliness is something that plagues many souls" vulpine explained," those who know true loneliness, can see it in others. Now is that all you need from me?"

"Yes" Munakata said before getting up and bowing," thank you for your time"

"Of course" Vulpine said.

...

After school, Nagito walked to his dorm in peaceful loneliness. He was halfway to his dorm when he spotted a hungry little dog.

"Hey there little guy" Nagito smiled as the dog approached him," are you lost?"

The dog came close before sniffing and licking his hand. With the dog's permission, Nagito rubbed its belly. Upon feeling the dog's soft underbelly, Nagito noticed it was rather skinny.

"You must be hungry" Nagito said," unfortunately, I don't have anything for you"

As soon as he said that, he heard a loud honk and crash before a bunch of cans rolled down to him. When he checked a can, he found they were all cans of dog food.

"Guess I have something for you after all" Nagito said before opening a can.

The dog happily ate from the palm of Nagito's hand, as shown from the feverish wagging of its tail.

"You remind me of my old dog" Nagito smiled," I remember when I-"

Nagito stopped mid sentence, upon realizing he had forgotten what he was about to say. He searched his thoughts and knew what he was going to say, but if he said it, it would be a lie.

"How could I forget when I met my own dog?" Nagito asked out loud.

The dog looked up at him and tilted his head.

"It's okay little guy" Nagito reassured," I'm sure my memory is just a little foggy today, so I'll remember it tomorrow"

With that, Nagito patted the dog on the head before walking back to his dorm. However, he stopped when he noticed the dog was following him. Nagito turned to face the dog.

"Please, don't follow me" Nagito said only for the dog to wag its tail," you'll get hurt if you stay around me for too long"

When the dog refused to leave, Nagito picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the dog's paw. The dog whimpered, yet didn't runaway.

"Go away!" Nagito yelled at the dog and stomped his foot.

This time, the dog ran away with its tail between its legs. Nagito watched the dog disappear over the horizon before sighing and walking back to his dorm.

'I'm sorry' Nagito thought to himself,' I hope you find a better person to take care of you'

...

In the afternoon, Chisa arrived at the hospital with a big picnic basket. Chisa, along with Munakata, entered Chiaki's room to find she was fast asleep. While Chiaki stayed in peaceful slumber, Chisa and Munakata took out a picnic blanket from the basket and unfolded it onto the floor. Following this, Munakata prepared three sets of plates and silverware and Chisa placed the assorted food dishes in the center of the blanket. When Chiaki wasn't awoken by the scents from the food, Chisa walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. As if like a fairytale princess, the kiss awakened Chiaki as she opened to reveal her soft pink eyes.

"Mom" Chiaki spoke softly before looking over and seeing Munakata," Dad"

"Did you sleep well" Chisa asked.

"Yeah" Chiaki said," I had a dream about a black wolf"

"That's wonderful" Chisa smiled," Your father and I actually have a surprise for you"

Chiaki looked down to the picnic blanket. The moment she did, her eyes widened and shined like a pair of full moons.

"This is amazing" Chiaki said.

"Glad to know you like it" Munakata smiled.

Chiaki happily hopped down to the picnic blanket to be joined by Chisa and Munakata. After saying thanks, the three began to fill their plates.

"What's in the rice balls?" Chiaki asked.

"Why don't you take a bite and see for yourself?" Munakata said.

Chiaki took a rice ball and ate it to find salmon in the center. Upon her finding, the room seemed to glow around her.

"It's so delicious" Chiaki said.

"You can thank your father for that" Chisa smiled," While I made most of the food, he insisted on making the rice balls"

"Thank you dad" Chiaki said before hugging him.

"Of course" Munakata hugged her back.

Following the dinner, Chiaki could feel the weight of food in her stomach.

"Hopefully you saved some room for dessert" Chisa said.

"You mean there's more?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course" Chisa smiled before raising an apple pie from the basket.

"Apple butter pie" Chiaki said with new found energy.

"There's nothing better to eat for regaining your strength" Chisa smiled.

"I can think of a few things" Munakata said only to get a glare from Chisa.

"Don't forget that an apple a day keeps the doctor away" Chisa said.

Right after saying that, there was a knock on the door.

"So much for that" Chiaki said.

"I'll get it" Munakata said.

When he opened the door, there was a nurse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" the nurse said," but it's eight o'clock so I have to give miss Munakata her medicine".

"It's okay" Chiaki smiled," I can eat pie after"

"Well aren't you a brave one" the nurse laughed.

After the nurse gave Chiaki her medicine through a shot and left, the family of three resumed their indoor picnic.

"It's just as sweet as I remembered" Chiaki said after taking a bite of pie.

"Is something wrong?" Chisa asked when she noticed tears forming in Chiaki's eyes.

"Oh" Chiaki said," I'm just really happy in this moment"

"We are too" Munakata said.

"That's why we'll have more moments like these, in the future" Chisa said.

"Great" Chiaki smiled.

...

Back a Junko's apartment, she laid comfortably in her bed while she read an old storybook. Right as she was in the middle of the story, Mukuro knocked on the door.

"You can come in" Junko said, not taking her eyes of the book.

"I made dinner" Mukuro said as she walked in with a tray of ramen.

"Great, just sit it down" Junko said as she kept her attention on the book," what did you make?"

"You looked troubled, so I made you some healing ramen" Mukuro said.

"Healing ramen?" Junko asked as she put the book down and looked at the ramen.

"Don't you remember?" Mukuro asked," that time when you were really sad, so I made it all by myself to cheer you up"

"Doesn't ring a bell" Junko said," but thanks for the thought"

"Is something wrong?" Mukuro asked," you know you can talk to me"

"It's nothing" Junko said.

"Then why are you reading that book?" Mukuro asked," is it about Chiaki?"

"Fine, you caught me" Junko said.

"Do you wanna talk about?" Mukuro asked.

"I guess, but you have to promise to keep it a secret" Junko said.

"I promise" Mukuro said.

"I want to confess my feelings to someone" Junko said," but I'm worried that I'm being selfish considering what that person is going through. What should I do?"

"Just tell them" Mukuro said," then you'll know if they like you or not and you can move on"

"I don't know" Junko said," how would I even confess?"

"You could make their favorite food" Mukuro offered.

"Perfect, I know just the food they like" Junko said before hugging her sister," you're the best sis, thank you"

"You're welcome" Mukuro smiled.

...

After dinner, Junko continued reading the storybook. As she read and looked at the illustrations, she remembered a fond memory.

...

Back in the days of Junko's youth, under the tree that overlooked the nearby elementary school, a small girl with short cream hair was asleep in the shade. Junko ran up the hill, clutching a book to her chest. She panted upon arrival before nudging the girl awake.

"Good morning" Chiaki yawned.

"What's with you and naps?" Junko asked," did you not grow out of preschool?"

"I just like to close my eyes and dream when I find a comfy place" Chiaki said before noticing the book," what's that?"

"This is how I'll see if you're a vixen or not" Junko said before handing her the book.

"'The Two Witches'" Chiaki read the title and looked at the two foxes with witch hats on the cover," it looks cute"

"You can read it if you want" Junko said.

"Can we read it together?" Chiaki asked.

"I'll allow it" Junko said before taking a seat next to Chiaki.

Together, the two read side by side.

"I'm glad the witches found each other" Chiaki smiled," even when they were separated"

"Yeah, that part's pretty cool" Junko said," but even better is how they're both so powerful that they could change the world together"

"Do you think that's why they were separated?" Chiaki asked.

"That's probably why" Junko said," The sheep don't take change that well, so they're probably behind it"

"Maybe it was fate, just like how they met" Chiaki said.

"That's pretty cruel of fate" Junko said.

"I think fate is kind" Chiaki said.

"What makes you say that?" Junko asked.

"It was fate that let me meet you" Chiaki smiled.

"I guess" Junko said, trying to ignore the cute smile," but what if fate separates us"

"Even if that happens, which I doubt" Chiaki said," fate will bring us back together"

"Promise?" Junko asked," even if one day, something bad happens to either of us?"

"Yes" Chiaki said with a spark of determination glowing in her eyes.

"Congratulations then" Junko smiled," You've proven yourself a vixen, but that means we're going to be best friends forever. Got it?"

"Got it" Chiaki nodded with a smile.

...

'That's right' present Junko thought,' no matter what happens, we'll always be friends'

Junko closed the old book from the past and placed it on her nightstand. She looked out to the moon before going to bed with a smile.

'I won't hold it in anymore' Junko thought,' tomorrow I'll tell you how I feel and you'll stay with me either way because that is our fate'

...

In the dark room, Vulpine looked through her collection of tapes. Meanwhile, the two kittens stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" The white haired girl asked.

"It would appear that tape 3 has vanished" Vulpine said.

"Finally, I'll get to eat for real" the black haired boy said.

"Should we do something?" The white haired girl asked.

"Let's see what happens" Vulpine said with a sinister smile," it may prove useful"


	8. The Witch

The following day, Chiaki found herself face to face with Vulpine in the dark room.

"So tell me, how are you feeling?" Vulpine asked.

"I'm feeling more energetic" Chiaki said.

"Anything else?" Vulpine asked.

"I don't know" Chiaki said," I guess, secretly, I'm still scared"

"Considering you brushed with death twice now, it's understandable that you would fear it" Vulpine said," one of our core instincts is self preservation"

"That's not it" Chiaki said," I'm afraid of what will happen to everyone else if I die...I think"

"Once again, that fear is rational" Vulpine said," the more people love you, the more it will hurt them if anything bad happens to you"

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?" Chiaki asked.

"You could always cut your ties early, but that would have a similar affect" Vulpine said," Unfortunately, you are talented at making people love you"

"Of course" Chiaki sighed.

"Being loved isn't so bad" Vulpine said," While it is painful to be relied on, that pain is preferable to the pain of loneliness, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know" Chiaki said.

"You're a very thoughtful girl" Vulpine smiled," I'm sure if you think it over, you'll come up with an answer."

"But what do I do about this fear?" Chiaki asked.

"You can't completely control others, but you can push them in a better direction" Vulpine said," Maybe try encouraging those who love you to create other bonds of support"

"Will that work?" Chiaki asked.

"It depends, but it did work for me" Vulpine said.

"Wait, did you lose someone important?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, a long time ago" Vulpine said with a slightly somber face," she was more than just important to me, she was the fire that kept me alive"

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said while reflecting the sadness in Vulpine's words.

"There you go again" Vulpine smiled," you're too easy to love"

"Sorry" Chiaki said.

"Don't be" Vulpine said," You deserve to be loved"

"Thank you Doctor Vulpine" Chiaki said with a smile and blush.

"You're welcome" Vulpine smiled back," and just call me Vulpine"

"Okay" Chiaki said.

"Now go back to your room and rest up" Vulpine said," Under my care, I'll soon free you from this prison"

"Thank you, do-I mean Vulpine" Chiaki said before taking her leave.

Vulpine waved goodbye, while the two kittens watched in the shadows. Once Chiaki left, Vulpine turned to look at the white kitten and smiled.

...

Nagito bumps into Junko on the street after she buys ingredients for the applebutter apple pie. The two talk for a bit before parting ways.

Since he had the day off, Nagito decided to visit Chiaki in the hospital. While walking through the cityscape, he couldn't help his eyes from wandering to see the beauty of the sun reflecting off glass windows. It didn't take him long until he bumped into another person that wasn't paying attention to where they were going. Unfortunately, the two bumped into each other and caused one to drop what they were holding.

"I'm sorry" Nagito immediately apologized and started to pick up the apples that had fallen out of the persons bag," I have the worst luck"

"It's fine, I should've known better than to text while walking" a familiar voice replied," wait"

Nagito looked up to see Junko looking down at him.

"Huh, it seems luck would have us meet again" Nagito laughed a bit," may I ask what these apples are for?"

"I was just grocery shopping and I wanted apples, nothing more" Junko snapped.

"It looks like you're making an applebutter pie" Nagito said after picking up and reading a recipe sheet that fell out of the bag.

"Give me that" Junko snapped as she swiped the sheet from his hands," you're lucky that you're friends with Chiaki otherwise I would have slapped you for being nosy"

"I'm the ultimate luckster, but I'm not Chiaki's friend" Nagito said," I'm just her classmate"

"Yeah right, it's not like you visit her and are paying for medicine to save her life" Junko said," you're a worse liar than Mukuro"

"But it's tru-" Nagito tried to say, only to be interrupted.

"Like it or not, you're connected to Chiaki" Junko said," and anyone who's connected to her is automatically her friend, so be grateful"

For once, Nagito was speechless. Before he could respond, Junko's phone rang.

"Hey, Mukuro" Junko answered her phone," yeah, I'm on my way home"

Seeing Junko was busy talking, Nagito saw his chance to slip away. When he continued to walk, he contemplated what Junko had said.

'I guess someone as kind as Chiaki would consider even someone like me a friend just because we're connected through class' Nagito thought,' I'm very fortunate to know someone so hopeful, but that's the problem'

Nagito continued to walk until he accidentally tripped over an empty soda can. When he fell back, his eyes looked around to find a simple white daisy left in the middle of the side walk. Had Nagito been younger, he would have wondered where it came from. Instead he accepted his luck and picked the daisy up. Despite being on the street, the daisy was in mid condition and had a pure white glow that reminded him of Chiaki.

'Maybe I should show some gratitude' Nagito thought as he tucked the flower into his chest pocket.

...

Nagito arrived at the hospital to see Chiaki's room was filled with gifts ranging from games to flowers. It reminded him of a beloved princess from a storybook he read as a child.

"I'm glad to see you, Nagito" Chiaki smiled brightly.

"You look better" Nagito said," health wise I mean"

"Thanks" Chiaki said.

"I see the others already visited you" Nagito said as he looked at the gifts.

"They all came together to surprise me" Chiaki said," did you know?"

"Yes" Nagito lied," but I had some errands to run"

"I see" Chiaki said with a slight waiver in her voice," well, at least you're here now"

"Are you okay" Nagito asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still a little weak from whatever I have" Chiaki said.

"Fortunately, with that medicine, I'm sure your sickness will become a thing of the past" Nagito smiled," then you'll be free to live and be the wonderful symbol of hope that you are"

"Nagito..." Chiaki said.

"Sorry if I said something wrong like always" Nagito apologized.

"You're such a fool" Chiaki said in a deeper voice.

Nagito looked to see that Chiaki's eyes had turned green.

"Survival Tactic!" Chiaki said before her pendant glowed.

Nagito opened his eyes to find himself on the strange contraptions rolling through space. Standing above him was Chiaki in her strange fox like outfit, though her face was more aggravated than usual.

"You disobedient dog" Chiaki said," All this time and you haven't found the Vixendrum"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't really felt anything like you told me" Nagito explained, only to be smacked in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Stop closing your heart off!" Chiaki said," that's why you haven't found it"

"Easier said than done" Nagito said as he rubbed his head.

"Listen, I know about your 'situation', but unless you find the Vixendrum, something beyond dreadful will happen." Chiaki explained.

"What do you mean?" Nagito asked," isn't the medicine working?"

"Peace doesn't last without a cost" Chiaki said," please find the Vixendrum before that cost is too high".

"I'll try" Nagito said," but where can I look?"

"Open up your heart and let it guide you to the Vixendrum" Chiaki advised," now go"

Nagito merely blinked to find himself back where he was. Chiaki was still unaware of her possession by the look of her doe eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, I realized I need to be somewhere" Nagito said.

"I understand, it was nice to see you today" Chiaki smiled.

Just before Nagito walked out the door, Chiaki muscled up the courage to say something.

"Nagito...could you do me a favor?" Chiaki asked.

"What is it" Nagito asked.

"Could you try connecting with our other classmates, please?" Chiaki asked to Nagito's surprise.

"Sure" Nagito hesitated to smile.

"Thank you, Nagito" Chiaki smiled.

After those words, Nagito left.

...

A while after Nagito left, a nurse entered the room with a food cart.

"Good evening Miss Munakata" the nurse said," I have your lunch"

"Oh, thank you" Chiaki looked up to see the nurse with long blond hair.

"I hope you're okay with this hospital food" the nurse said.

"It's fine" Chiaki smiled and began to eat," my parents and friends gave me lots of different things to eat, but I think the food here is great"

"I see, there are so many people that love you and would do anything for you" the nurse said," why is that?"

"I don't know" Chiaki said," I guess they're just really kind"

"You're so fortunate" the nurse said," I'm jealous"

"Oh, I'm..." Chiaki tried to say until she felt a wave of sleepiness," s.s..sor...ry..."

With those final words, Chiaki passed out into her bed. The nurse walked over to look down at the sleeping girl.

"From this angle you could fool anyone into believing you're a fair maiden" the nurse said," but you can't fool me".

...

Before Nagito walked out of the hospital, he realized he had forgotten to give Chiaki the gift he had.

'Why am I so forgetful?' Nagito internally questioned as he walked back to Chiaki's room.

He entered Chiaki's room only to find she wasn't there.

'Maybe she went to the bathroom' Nagito thought as he placed the daisy, he had, onto her dresser before noticing something strange,' wait, Chiaki would never leave her gamer girl if she went somewhere'

Upon realizing this, Nagito began to panic as he sprung into searching for Chiaki. When he still couldn't find her after searching the hospital floor, he called Chisa.

"Is something wrong, Nagito?" Chisa answered.

"I think Chiaki has gone missing" Nagito said before continuing to explain the whole situation.

"Stay calm, I'm on my way" Chisa said," try asking the nearby staff if they saw Chiaki leave her room"

"I will" Nagito said.

...

Ten minutes later, Chisa arrived at the hospital.

"Any results?" Chisa asked.

"Nobody saw Chiaki leave her room" Nagito said," so they're checking the surveillance cameras"

"Wait, what time is it?" Chisa asked.

"5:28" Nagito said.

"We need to find her" Chisa said with fear in her eyes," she needs her medicine at 7"

After she said that, a hospital worker walked up with a grim face.

"Did you find her?!" Chisa asked with desperate eyes.

"I'm afraid you're daughter has been kidnapped" the worker said.

"How?" Chisa asked as tears started to form.

"From what we were able to find, someone disguised as a nurse drugged her and-" the worker explained only to be cut off.

"Have you called the police?!" Chisa asked.

"We did and they are on their way" the worker said," please calm down"

"Damn it" Chisa cursed as tears flowed down her cheeks and she began to cry.

Nagito watched the sad sight like a stranger before running off in hopes of finding a clue. Desperate, he ran outside as if he would see a trail leading to the kidnapper. He didn't find it and began to fall into despair, until he noticed something. A normal white cat stood in front of him, but it held a familiar daisy in its mouth.

"You couldn't be..." Nagito said.

The cat responded by walking over to an alleyway and turning to him.

"Do you know where Chiaki is?" Nagito asked.

The cat replied by nodding its head and walking into the alleyway.

'I hope I'm not going crazy' Nagito thought as he followed the cat.

...

Slowly, Chiaki regained consciousness along with her vision. When she was able to shake the heavy feeling from her eyes, she found she was tied to a chair. She tried to stay calm despite the darkness of the twilight, but couldn't help trembling. Just when she thought her fear couldn't be furthered, bright spotlights flashed on. Chiaki closed her eyes until she could adjust them to the light. She looked around to see she was in a building in construction. The lights were so bright that she hardly noticed a figure in the shadows.

"Who...who's there?" Chiaki asked.

"I am the survivor of the old world" the person said," the one that you distorted"

"I don't understand" Chiaki said.

"You're the reason the world is wrong because it's all warped around for you" the person said," put simply you are a witch and this is your trial"

"I'm not a witch" Chiaki said.

"Then tell me why do so many love you, why did Kyousuke Munakata and Chisa yukizome adopt you, and why are you ill?" The voice asked.

"I just try to be kind and respectful to others, miss Yukizome took me in when my parents neglected me, and..." Chiaki tried to defend herself only to realize she didn't know the answer to the last question.

"You made a deal with the devil and now you are paying the price" The person said," that's why you enchanted everyone to make sacrifices for you"

"I don't understand, who are you?" Chiaki asked.

"Very well, you should at least see the face of the one who is going to punish you" the person said as they stepped forward.

Chiaki's eyes widened as the person was revealed in the light.

"Mukuro?!" Chiaki asked.

"And here I thought you had forgotten I existed" Mukuro said," or did you just remember because of your friendship with my sister?"

"Did I hurt you?" Chiaki asked.

"You could have ignored me and I wouldn't care" Mukuro said," you're here because of the pain you've inflicted onto others"

"Others?" Chiaki asked.

"Your classmates, your pretend family, and my sister" Mukuro said," it's their sacrifices that are keeping you alive".

"I can tell them to stop" Chiaki said.

"You can try, but they won't listen" Mukuro said," they would rather sacrifice parts of themselves to ensure their little angel stays alive and well".

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said.

"I won't accept your words" Mukuro said," so do me a favor and scream as loud as you can"

Before Chiaki could ask, Mukuro pulled out an army knife and walked over to her. Chiaki looked up into Mukuro's cold steel eyes before she stabbed her in her upper left arm. As requested, Chiaki screamed from the pain.

"Come on out you demon!" Mukuro yelled," if you don't, I'll kill her!"

When no one answered, Mukuro grew annoyed and struck her knife clean over Chiaki's right eye. Though the cut was small, it bled profusely as Chiaki screamed again.

"Why won't you come out?!" Mukuro yelled while tears formed in Chiaki's eyes.

Just before Mukuro raised her knife again, she stopped upon hearing something. Mukuro turned to look out from the edge of the building.

"It looks like a foolish white knight has come to save you" Mukuro said," guess that makes me a dragon, even though you're still a witch"

...

Quickly, Nagito followed the white cat through the alleyways and to a construction site. There, the cat stopped and looked up at the fourth floors. Before rushing into the danger, Nagito sent a detailed message to Chisa through his phone. Once the message was sent, Nagito took a deep breathe before running for the stairs.

Once he arrived on the fourth floor, the sun had set causing the scene to be very dark. He stayed still until a spotlight turned on to reveal Chiaki. Though she was a few yards away, Nagito could still see her wounds. Upon seeing her blood, Nagito felt his blood boil a bit.

"Nagito" Chiaki said weakly with a pitiful face half stained with blood.

Nagito tried to step forward, only to narrowly miss being shot in the foot. When he tried to look for the shooter, he couldn't find them in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Nagito asked with a stern face.

"Bring me the mastermind" Mukuro said," the one that's responsible for keeping Chiaki alive"

"I can't do that" Nagito said.

"Then I'll lure her out of her den myself" Mukuro said as she appeared behind Chiaki.

"I'm guessing you were the one who tried to steal Chiaki's pendent" Nagito said.

"Correct" Mukuro said.

"Why?" Nagito asked.

"This world is wrong and twisted, so I have to restore it to how it was" Mukuro said," the way fate intended it to be, where Chiaki Nanami died"

Nagito bite his lip at the thought while Chiaki could only lower her head.

"Now bring out your master" Mukuro said, before raising her knife to Chiaki's throat" or else I'll kill Chiaki"

"This isn't what Junko would want you to do" Chiaki said.

"I don't care" Mukuro said as she raised the knife closer to Chiaki's throat.

"Please..." Nagito said," don't"

"I'll give you ten seconds to bring me the mastermind" Mukuro said," 10...9l

With no other choice, Nagito ran to her in the hopes his luck would save her. Mukuro reached for her pistol, but, when she did, the white cat leaped out from the shadows and began to claw Mukuro's face. She endured the pain as the cat sunk its claws into her face, but she dropped her knife as she tried to use both hands to remove the cat. The more Mukuro struggled, the more she moved around till she was dangerously close to the edge. Mukuro pushed the cat off of her with all her might, but the cat simply leapt off of her face. The force from the two combined with Mukuro's confusion caused her to fall back over the edge. Nagito could only watch and be grateful that Chiaki couldn't see it happen.

As Mukuro fell to he presumed death, time slowed down as she recalled all her memories.

...

It was a bright sunny day years ago, yet young Junko had shut herself up in her room. Though the door was closed, Mukuro could hear her sister crying. She had been crying for days, yet Mukuro still wasn't use to it.

Cautiously, Mukuro opened the door and carried in a bowl of ramen. The room, despite being colored pink, was so dark with the curtains drawn. In the middle of the canopy bed, Mukuro could see a big lump hiding under the covers.

"Hey...Junko" Mukuro said," I brought something to make you feel better"

"Is it Chiaki?" Junko sniffled under the covers.

"No, but it will help" Mukuro said," I call it healing ramen".

"That's so lame" Junko laughed a bit.

"Just try it" Mukuro said before flipping over the covers to reveal Junko curled up in the fetal position.

"I don't want to" Junko huffed as she grew tighter into her ball.

"Just try one bite" Mukuro said," then I'll leave you alone"

"Fine" Junko groaned before getting up and revealing her face flushed red from crying.

Mukuro lifted the chopsticks full of ramen to Junko's mouth before she slurped them up.

"Well?" Mukuro asked.

"It's fine" Junko said.

"At least you ate something" Mukuro said.

"Mukuro..?" Junko asked," Do you think I'll ever see Chiaki again, even though she moved so far away?"

"Maybe, but you have to focus on the present" Mukuro said.

"It's just so hard to do that when my present heart feels so empty and broken" Junko said.

"I'm sure it'll get better" Mukuro smiled," I'll make it better"

"Okay" Junko said with a sliver of a smile.

...

'I'm sorry, Junko' Mukuro thought before she hit the ground and passed out.

Once seeing Mukuro was incapacitated, Nagito took the knife and cut the restraints holding Chiaki to the chair. When she was cut loose, Chiaki tried to walk only to fall into Nagito's chest. He could tell her legs were weak and ready to give out, so he moved her along with himself down to the ground. Chiaki held onto him with trembling hands and hid her face in his chest. Despite this, Nagito was hesitant to return a calming gesture, until Chiaki started to cry. Nagito wrapped his arms around Chiaki to keep her as close to him as possible.

"It's okay now" Nagito reassured.

Time passed as they stayed in that one position. Eventually Chisa arrived only to look in horror at the two broken children.

...

At Junko's apartment, she was just about done preparing an apple pie when she received a call.

"Hello?" Junko answered.

"Are you Junko Enoshima?" The caller asked.

"Last I checked" Junko said," What is this?"

"We're calling because your sister Mukuro Enoshima is in the emergency room after falling from a four story drop" The caller said.

"I'm on my way" Junko said with a firm voice while a tear welled up in her eye.

...

When Mukuro opened her eyes, she could barely remember what had happened. She tried to lift her arm only to find it impossible. Upon seeing her full body cast, she almost jumped out of it.

"Glad to see you're awake" a feminine voice said.

Mukuro felt a chill down her spine as she stared into the emerald eyes of Vulpine.

"You" Mukuro growled.

"I see you're still angry at me" vulpine said," you're quit the persistent wolf, stealing my secret tape and peaking at it, but it's back in my possession"

Mukuro tried desperately to move her limbs towards vulpine, but couldn't.

"You shouldn't have tried changing fate through your little stunt, but it did allow me to catch you and have you under my complete control" Vulpine said," That's why I allowed it to happen"

"So you're going to torture me?" Mukuro asked," go ahead"

"Don't you want to hear how I used my resources to control your fate?" Vulpine asked," I guess not since you have more important things to worry about"

"Will you kill me?" Mukuro asked," or will you brainwash me like all the rest"

"I've done neither of those things." Vulpine said," My mission now is to be your doctor by looking over you and healing you"

"Bullshit" Mukuro said.

"But it's the truth" Vulpine said," I'm going to start by taking all of your pain away"

Once she said that, a white kitten jumped up onto Mukuro's bed.

"Thank you for your wonderful work today" Vulpine said to the kitten.

"It's always a pleasure" the girl with white hair said.

"Now, Mukuro Ikusaba, I have diagnosed that you have a rotting despair inside your heart that is infecting your mind with negative thoughts an ideas" Vulpine said," as treatement, my assistant will remove that despair from your heart"

Vulpine walked to the door.

"I won't let you stop me from saving my sister!" Mukuro yelled.

"In that case, the procedure is going to hurt a lot more" Vulpine said," Despite our rocky relationship, I look forward to taking care of you"

Vulpine left before the kitten began to stare into Mukuro's eyes. Mukuro tried to look away, but couldn't. The more she stared, the more she felt like she was slipping into a trance. The room and her body cast faded away leaving just her and the kitten in an empty blue space. Before she realized it, the white kitten turned into a cat and then a white tiger with blue stripes and silver eyes. Mukuro looked at the the tiger in frozen fear. The tiger licked its lips before lunging at Mukuro and ripping her the black shadows out from her heart. While her heart bled, the tiger devoured the shadows.

Out in the hallway, Vulpine opened her notebook and worked in it before hearing a bloodcurdling scream from Mukuro's room.

"Just as my fate had intended" vulpine smiled after closing the book.


	9. Nightmares

As the night carried on, snow started to fall from the sky. Chiaki was returned to the hospital and treated for her wounds, but quickly fell asleep one she was in her hospital bed. Chisa sat at her bedside in the hopes she could protect Chiaki and her dreams. For a while, things were quiet as if time were frozen by the snow outside, until Munakata entered.

"Were you able to find out more from the police?" Chisa asked.

"The suspect is Mukuro Enoshima" Munakata said," but they're holding off on questioning her while she recovers from her fall"

"I don't know what to say" Chisa said," but I've decided I can't leave Chiaki's side anymore while she's recovering"

"Chisa..." Munakata tried to say.

"I'm sorry, but it's my responsibility as a mother to be there for her" Chisa said," so please understand"

"Very well," Munakata said," Is their anything you need from the house?"

"I'll make a list," Chisa said before hugging Munakata," Thank you"

"Anything for my family" Munakata said as he wrapped his arms around her.

...

While Munakata was planning to head straight home to retrieve the things Chisa requested, he spotted Nagito sitting gloomily in a lonely corner of the front waiting room. Seeing his opportunity, Munakata walked up to the boy.

"You're the boy who saved my daughter," Munakata said to him," Nagito Komaeda"

"I tried to save her, but it was just my luck that girl fell" Nagito said.

"Still, things could have ended much worse had you not been there" Munakata said.

"That's a first" Nagito laughed under his breathe.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" Munakata said," but I need to ask you what you know about the girl who kidnapped her"

"I don't know her, but she did send me ominous messages" Nagito explained," I think she wanted Chiaki to die, but I don't know why"

"Do you have any theories?" Munakata asked.

"When she threatened to hurt Chiaki, she said something about how this world was wrong because Chiaki was alive," Nagito said," because of that, I think she's likely insane or is suffering from a neurological issue"

"Very well," Munakata said," Did anything else happen aside from what the police know?"

"No sir" Nagito lied.

"Thank you for your time" Munakata said before leaving the hospital.

'What would he think if I told him the truth about the pendant and the mastermind keeping Chiaki alive?' Nagito asked himself,' he'd probably consider me insane.'

Upon the little mental joke, Nagito laughed a little.

'I should probably ask that pendant thing about this mastermind and mukuro' Nagito thought,' but only when Chiaki has recovered enough to see visitors'

...

In the dead of night, Chisa awoke to a terrible scream. When she opened her eyes, she saw poor Chiaki in a cold sweat and having a panic attack. Chisa rushed to Chiaki and clasped her face in her hands.

"It's okay Chiaki, your mother is here and you are safe" Chisa reassured her," just focus on me and nothing else"

Chiaki looked with widened eyes as her breathing started to settle. Seeing she was growing calmer, Chisa rested her forehead against Chiaki's.

"There, there, all the bad feelings are gone" Chisa said before wrapping her arms around Chiaki," As long as I'm here, you're safe"

"Thank you" Chiaki said weakly before falling back to sleep in Chisa's embrace.

"I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me" Chisa said as she laid Chiaki back in bed.

Once Chisa pulled the covers back over Chiaki, she gave her a kiss on the forehead. Snow continued to fall while Chisa returned to her hospital chair to sleep.

...

The next afternoon, Junko entered her sister's hospital room to find her confined to a full body cast. When Junko entered, Mukuro's eyes widened as she formed the biggest smile.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me" Mukuro said.

"I would have come sooner had the police not stopped me," Junko said," What the hell did you do?"

"Didn't the police tell you?" Mukuro asked," I fell from a four story building when I tried to kill Chiaki"

"What?" Junko asked.

"I fell from a-" Mukuro tried to say.

"I heard you the first time" Junko said," but why the fuck did you try to kill Chiaki!"

"Honestly, I was jealous" Mukuro said," Even in the past I resented her for how much of your attention she stole from me"

"No, you're not that petty, even for a soldier" Junko said," tell me the truth"

"The truth is that Chiaki is going to die one of these days and it will likely be because of her illness" Mukuro said with a smile," I thought I was sparing you the pain of waiting for the inevitable"

"How...how can you say that?" Junko asked a bit choked up.

"Because I'm your sister," Mukuro said.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill Chiaki" Junko raised her voice.

"I'm sorry Junko" Mukuro said," what I did was beyond horrible"

"You think?" Junko asked.

"I don't deserve your love after what I did, but could you tell Chiaki how sorry I am?" Mukuro asked," Not for me, but for her."

"Do it yourself" Junko glared," I can't stand to be around you anymore"

With those final words, Junko left the room and slammed the door behind her. Mukuro watched with a smile, yet a single tear rolled down her cheek.

...

In the dark room, Chisa sat across from vulpine as she brushed the black kitten in her lap.

"You wanted to see me, but why?" Vulpine asked.

"I'm worried about the effects of yesterday's incident on Chiaki" Chisa said," last night she woke up screaming and terrified"

"That is concerning" Vulpine said," though we know dreams aren't real, we blindly accept them to be reality in the moment we are having them"

"What can I do to stop them?" Chisa asked.

"You could snuff the nightmares out by showering your daughter with love" Vulpine said," I know from experience how a mother's mere presence can wash away fear"

"Of course, I've made a promise to be there for her" Chisa said," but I doubt that alone will stop the nightmares for good"

"Very well, if the nightmares return tonight, send her to me and I can see what medicine I can provide" Vulpine said.

"Thank you" Chisa sighed in relief.

"Thank yourself, for you are a virtues mother" Vulpine said as she brushed the kitten's underbelly.

"I'm just trying to do my best" Chisa said.

"Don't underestimate your power as a virtues mother" Vulpine said," After all, similar to how a lion cub learns to hunt by watching her mother, Chiaki has learned to be compassionate by watching you"

"You say that with so much conviction" Chisa smiled," Have you ever considered being a speaker?"

"I'm already a speaker actually" Vulpine smiled as she set the clean kitten down on the floor," I just speak through a variety of mediums"

"Maybe once Chiaki is feeling well enough to return home, I can see some of those mediums" Chisa smiled.

"Thank you" Vulpine bowed elegantly.

"You're welcome" Chisa bowed back.

...

Later on in the evening, Chiaki and Chisa shared dinner together. While she was eating, Chisa noticed a far off look in Chiaki's eyes.

"Is something on your mind?" Chisa asked.

"Mom, why do people love me?" Chiaki asked.

"They love you because you are kind, compassionate, an optimistic" Chisa said," in many ways you give us hope just by being yourself"

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm your mother, of course I'm sure" Chisa said.

"Then it's because you love me that you're willing to make sacrifices to keep me alive?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course" Chisa said.

"But what if it was my fate to die?" Chiaki asked as she began to tremble.

"It isn't your fate" Chisa said as she wrapped her arms around Chiaki," Your fate is to continue living an inspiring us"

"Okay" Chiaki said as she nuzzled up to Chisa.

For a while, the two remained in each others warmth, until someone knocked on the door. Chiaki and Chisa looked up to see a hospital worker enter.

"So sorry to bother both of you" the worker said," I'm here to switch out the bed as a request from doctor Vulpine".

"Okay" Chisa said.

Once the bed was replaced it became obvious why. The new bed was twice as big in order to support both Chiaki and Chisa.

"We'll have to thank Vulpine tomorrow for doing this" Chisa said.

"Yeah" Chiaki nodded.

A few hours later, Chiaki and Chisa changed into their pajamas. Chiaki wore pajamas with rabbits on them, while Chisa wore pajamas with lions on them. Just as a housekeeper would, Chisa prepared the bed and fluffed the pillows to perfection. Yet, when she turned to Chiaki she could see and understand her hesitance to go to sleep.

"Don't worry" Chisa smiled," I'll be right beside you so you'll be safe and sound"

"Okay" Chiaki nodded.

In bed, Chiaki curled up to her mother. She was so close that she could hear the soothing beat of her heart. Tenderly, Chisa wrapped her arms around Chiaki and began to sing a soft lullaby.

"Baby mine don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes" Chisa sang," Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine"

By the time she had finished singing, Chiaki was fast asleep in Chisa's arms. Looking down at her sweet sleeping face, Chisa was reminded of the day she adopted Chiaki.

...

It was a cold autumns day as Chiaki sat alone at the school fountain. Dead leaves drifted on the breeze only to settle as Chisa walked forward. When she looked down, she could see tears in Chiaki's eyes.

"Why didn't they want me?" Chiaki asked.

"I can't say for sure, but they were foolish to do so" Chisa said as she took out a handkerchief from her apron pocket," You're a special girl"

"Maybe that's why they got rid of me" Chiaki said before Chisa knelt down and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being different" Chisa smiled as she used her handkerchief to wipe the tears from Chiaki's eyes," it's your uniqueness that inspires others like your classmates and me"

"But where can I go if I don't have parents?" Chiaki asked.

"I already thought of that" Chisa smiled as she handed Chiaki a slip of paper.

"Is this...an adoption form?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep" Chisa smiled," what do you think?"

Without words, Chiaki leaped to hug Chisa. In return. Chisa hugged her back.

"Thank you, miss Yukizome" Chiaki said.

"You're welcome, my child" Chisa said.

"You sounded just like Toriel" Chiaki laughed.

"I take it that's a good thing" Chisa said.

"Yeah" Chiaki smiled.

...

Once Chisa regained consciousness from her memory, she noticed Chiaki was beginning to twitch and stir in her sleep like a little kitten. Chisa held her tighter and nuzzled her like a mother lioness. In a few seconds, Chiaki returned to a peaceful and still sleep.

'You're a special girl' Chisa thought," that's why I promise to keep you safe, because no one could ever replace you"

...

The next day, Nagito went to school as usual, but it felt incomplete without Chisa teaching and Chiaki inspiring and uniting the class. While the substitute lectured, Nagito couldn't help his eyes wandering to Chiaki's empty desk. Nagito released a sigh as he rested his face in his palm. Following this, the lunch bell rang.

Outside, Nagito walked to a secluded spot only for someone to run into him from behind. He fell face first into the stone pavement, but miraculously didn't go unconscious. When he tried lifting himself up from the ground, his frail body couldn't lift the strange added weight on his back.

"Whoops" a familiar voice said," I meant catch up with you, but I tackled you instead, my bad"

"That's nice, but could you please get off of me?" Nagito asked," I'm starting to lose oxygen"

"Oh right, humans can't live without that" the voice said before the weight was lifted.

Nagito stood up and brushed himself off until he saw the person who had rammed into him.

"You're not terribly hurt are you?" Junko asked.

"Nope, I've been through worse" Nagito said," why did you want to catch up to me?"

"I realized I need to talk to you...about what happened" Junko said.

"Okay" Nagito said," but let's talk somewhere more private"

"I know just the place" Junko said before grabbing Nagito's arm and pulling him to the fountain.

"So what do you want to know?" Nagito asked.

"How bad was Chiaki hurt?" Junko asked.

"She only had one cut above her eye and was stabbed in the arm" Nagito said," I doubt the experience didn't traumatize her"

"Damn it!" Junko gritted her teeth," Did Mukuro say anything about her motive?"

"She said she was hellbent on killing Chiaki" Nagito said.

"Was it because she was jealous?" Junko asked.

"No..." Nagito hesitated before deciding to speak" I think something in her mind convinced her that Chiaki needed to die, but it wasn't something as simple as jealousy"

"Damn it, why did my sister have to fucking do this?!" Junko said.

"Your sister?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah, like it or not, I'm related to the person that tried to kill Chiaki" Junko said.

"Did you have any idea she would do that?" Nagito asked.

"Hell no" Junko said," But looking back, I spent a lot of time focused on Chiaki, so I probably didn't notice the signs that she would do this"

"I see" Nagito said.

"It would help if you said you felt sorry for me" Junko said.

"Oh, sorry" Nagito said.

"Better" Junko said," whelp I'm hungry"

Junko opened up a store bought bento while Nagito pulled out a horriblyburnt bagel wrapped in napkins.

"What the hell is that?" Junko asked.

"A bagel" Nagito said.

"Doesn't look like it to me" Junko said," Is it even edible?"

"Only one way to find out" Nagito said before preparing to take a bite.

"Nope" Junko said as she smacked the bagel out of his hands.

"What was that for?" Nagito asked.

"I just saved you from food poisoning" Junko said," now have some of my lunch"

"Are you sure?" Nagito asked.

"I always have leftovers, so it's fine" Junko said," Now eat before I feel bad"

"Okay" Nagito said," thank you"

"No problem, fluffy" Junko said," Consider it thanks for saving Chiaki"

"I will" Nagito said before eating.

...

In the dark room, Chiaki sat across from Vulpine.

"Today, I want to talk to you about your nightmares since they've been troubling you" Vulpine said," then I can issue out the proper treatment"

"Okay" Chiaki said.

"Now explain to me in detail about your nightmares, please" Vulpine said.

"Well they're usually somewhere dark...I think it's like a labyrinth" Chiaki said," There I'm walking alone and trying to find my way out"

"Knowing how dreams and nightmares are created by using memories, it's highly possible that the maze was spawned from your memories of one" Vulpine said," its highly probable that the maze came from a video game you played and your instincts as a gamer led you to look for a way out"

"That makes sense" Chiaki said," I guess that means the black wolf that was following me was a dungeon monster"

"Last I checked, the girl who attacked you had black hair and had a tattoo of a wolf" Vulpine said," if your nightmares followed after you were attacked, then they are linked"

"How do you know about Mukuro?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm currently taking care of her while she's in a full body cast, but it's not that big a deal" Vulpine said," Now I know just the medicine for you"

"Thank you, Vulpine" Chiaki said.

"Anything for you" Vulpine smiled," Now I'll have the medicine ordered and delivered to your room, but it will take a day to kick in so you'll have to have at least one more nightmare"

"At least they'll stop after this" Chiaki sighed as she walked to the door," I'll see you tomorrow, Vulpine"

"Looking forward to it" Vulpine waved and smiled.

Once the door closed behind Chiaki, Vulpine's face turned stern. The two kittens walked out from the shadows, the white one holding the monotone notebook in her mouth.

"Here's you me notebook" the white haired girl said as she handed Vulpine the book.

"Let's see" Vulpine said as she looked through the pages.

"Aren't you worried about the girl's nightmares?" The black haired boy asked.

"She's already got that covered, mousebrain" the white haired girl said.

"Quiet you two" Vulpine said," I'm trying to think"

"Yes miss Vulpine" the two said in unison.

"Damn it" Vulpine said as she bared her teeth," at this rate..."

"I'll finally get to eat" the black haired boy drooled.

"No, I will not allow that" Vulpine said," I'll stop it even if I have to have another ultimate sacrifice"

...

That night, Chiaki dreamed of the awful nightmare that had plagued her the nights before.

Weakly, she walked through the cold brick labyrinth. Her only source of light came from the hope in her heart that made her glow. She continued moving forward, until something struck her in the arm. When she screamed, it echoed through the labyrinth. Despite the pain, she moved forward until she heard the steps of someone else behind her. She turned to see a black wolf with piercing crimson eyes. Upon looking into the wolf's eyes, Chiaki ran only for the wolf to follow. She ran as fast as she could until a sharp projectile flew past her face and cut her above the eye. Even though the cut was bleeding greatly, Chiaki continued to run from the wolf. She ran and ran until she found a door. Without hesitation, she opened it to reveal a flood of white light.

Just before she could enter, the wolf leaped over her. In an instant, the white light evaporated into a dark malevolent green. Chiaki looked with wide eyes as the wolf she feared was now mutilated by multiple spears and bleeding out greatly. She wanted to reach out and help, but the nightmare burned away along with her memory of it.

Now there was only the darkness of unconsciousness.


	10. Schrödinger's Cat

Chiaki and Chisa waited anxiously in their seats across from Vulpine. Vulpine looked over a file in her hands, with sharp eyes. Once Vulpine raised her head, the two held their breathe.

"Well" Vulpine said before smiling," looks like you're good to go"

With those words, both let out a sigh of relief. This caused Vulpine to smile even more at the two.

"Now you'll still have to come here in the afternoon for your treatment and you can't go to school just yet" Vulpine explained," but other then that you should be fine"

"Thank you so much, Vulpine" Chiaki smiled.

"Of course" Vulpine said," I always do my best to keep promises"

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do to better thank you?" Chisa asked.

"Your smiles are payment enough" Vulpine said.

"I could make you a dish or clean your house or-" Chisa began to rapidly offer until Chiaki spoke up.

"Mom, I think she's okay" Chiaki said.

"Okay" Chisa sighed," sorry, Vulpine"

"It's fine" Vulpine said," I admire your energy"

"Thank you" Chisa said," we should call Kyousuke and tell him the good news"

"He'll be so relieved" Chiaki said.

"You better prepare to get a big hug when he picks us up" Chisa said.

"Already ahead of you" Chiaki said,"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again"

"Me too" Chisa said.

...

Chiaki and Chisa waited outside the hospital.

"That's odd" Chisa noted," he should be here by now"

"Maybe he got caught in traffic" Chiaki said.

"Maybe" Chisa said.

The two waited for a bit longer until Munakata arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" Munakata said as he got out of the car.

"At least you're here now" Chisa smiled and a gave him a hug.

"At least I'm here with my two favorite girls in the world" Munakata said before pulling Chisa and Chiaki in for a group hug.

...

Once they arrived at the house, Chiaki hopped out of the car to smell the familiar scent up to the door. Chisa turned to notice Munakata wasn't leading the way as usual. Excited, Chiaki opened the door without a second thought as to if it were locked.

Upon entering, Chiaki was met with a flash of light, bursts of streamers, and a wave of "welcome back". Chiaki blinked to see all her friends smiling at her in a room decorated for a celebration.

"Everyone" Chiaki smiled.

"Sorry if the decorations are a bit rushed" Junko said," your dad literally planned all this in like an hour".

Chiaki turned to her father behind her before giving him a hug.

"Thank you, dad" Chiaki said.

"Anything for you" Munakata smiled.

"Such sweetness is giving Ibuki diabetes" Ibuki said.

"Don't get all mushy already" hiyoko said," it's gross"

Chiaki laughed a bit before she noticed Nagito standing on the sidelines.

"If you all don't mind" Chiaki spoke up," could we have a game tournament"

"That sounds splendid" Sonia said, followed by the others agreement.

With everyone in agreement, Chiaki walked up to Nagito.

"Do you want to play?" Chiaki asked him.

"I.." Nagito was about to decline, but couldn't after seeing the kindness in Chiaki's eyes," I accept"

"Great" Chiaki smiled," give it everything you got"

"You can't game on an empty stomach" Chisa said," so I'll make some treats"

"I'll help" Munakata offered.

"This will be fun" Chisa said.

...

After a few hours of celebrating, Junko was the only guest left.

"Whelp, this has been fun, but I gotta go" Junko said.

"I'll walk you out" Chiaki offered.

"Thanks" Junko smiled.

The two walked together to the door and onto the patio. Junko looked at the lovely night scenery before turning to Chiaki with a racing heart.

"There's something..." the two said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you go first" Junko said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah" Junko said.

"Well...I wanted to know how Mukuro is doing" Chiaki asked.

"Oh" Junko said," she's doing better. Still in a body cast, but she's recovering"

"That's good" Chiaki said weakly.

"When I saw her, she wanted me to tell you she's sorry" Junko said.

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"I couldn't believe it either" Junko said," as if sorry is a magic word that can fix anything"

"I guess if she's truly sorry, then that means she can make up for her actions" Chiaki said," then I can forgive her"

"You'd seriously forgive her?" Junko asked.

"Maybe forgive isn't the right word" Chiaki said," it's more like reaccepting her and knowing the actions that defined her are in the past"

"But what if she seriously hurt you?!" Junko asked," could you forgive her then?"

"I don't know" Chiaki said," but I hope I never have to know"

There was a moment of cold silence between the two.

"What were you going to say?" Chiaki asked.

"It's nothing" Junko said," I gotta get home, bye"

Before Chiaki could ask, Junko walked away without a word. As Junko walked, she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

...

When Chiaki walked back into the house, Chisa was already working in the kitchen. Instinctively, Chiaki went into the kitchen and put on an apron with her name on it. Together the two worked in sync to prepare a lovely dinner. As the two worked, Munakata watched from the living room and couldn't help smiling as he was reminded of a faint yet precious memory.

...

It was snowing that day in winter. Normally, Munakata didn't mind the cold, yet today he did. For once, he felt the cold frost biting at his skin, likely because he was missing someone to keep him warm.

Just as he thought of her, he saw Chisa walking out from the school. By her side, the young girl, she spoke so highly, of walked. Even though he had never formally met the girl, he could see how attached she was to Chisa. Seeing as the two were happily chatting, Munakata decided not to approach them. Instead, before he could walk away, Chisa approached him.

"Hi, how's your day?" Chisa asked Munakata.

"Productive as usual" Munakata said," I trust your day was well"

"Yep, all thanks to the best class rep ever" Chisa said with a warm smile," oh, now that I think about it, you two haven't met"

"That is correct" Munakata said," I'm Kyousuke Munakata, the former ultimate student council leader, it's nice to meet you"

"I'm Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer" Chiaki said," it's nice to meet you too"

"Say, why don't you come over for dinner at our place?" Chisa asked," then you two can get more acquainted"

"I would be honored" Munakata said.

"Okay" Chiaki said.

"Great" Chisa clapped and the three would grow more connected from just that one encounter on a random winter day.

...

After dinner, Chisa and Chiaki prepared to wash the dishes. That is, until Munakata stepped in.

"You've had a long day, so I'll take over washing the dishes today" Munakata said to Chiaki.

"Okay" Chiaki said before giving him a hug," thanks, dad"

"Its the least I can do for you" Munakata smiled as he patted her head," now why don't you go to bed early tonight"

"Fine" Chiaki groaned a bit before heading to her room," night, Mom"

"Night sweetie" Chisa said.

Once Chiaki left for her room, Munakata rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Chisa's side by the sink.

"In all the time we spent in the past, I never would have guessed that you would throw a surprise party" Chisa said.

"She deserved it after overcoming so much" Munakata said.

"That's nice" Chisa said.

"Is something troubling you?" Munakata asked.

"I just find it interesting that this is my life" Chisa said," I'm married to you, i'm a full time teacher, and I have Chiaki as my wonderful daughter. It's like all my dreams were granted."

"You made those dreams a reality on your own" Munakata said.

"True, but some things seem so miraculous" Chisa said," like when you gave up on trying to be the headmaster just so you could be in my family"

"I realized when I saw both of you together, the joy it created for both of you" Munakata said," I thought I could make hopes peak my home, but all I really needed was you and Chiaki to be my home".

"Hehe, even now, you know just what to say" Chisa smiled as she curled up to Munakata.

"You always know just what to do" Munakata smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Once they were close enough, the two kissed.

...

While Chiaki curled up under the covers of her bed to fall peacefully into slumber, she couldn't help tossing and turning a bit.

'Am I really a witch that enchants people to love her?' Chiaki thought,' is the world distorted around me?'

Chiaki continued to toss and turn as if she could smother her thoughts with her pillow.

'What if it's true?' Chiaki thought as she touched the wound on her arm,' what if I was meant to die and everyone is taking on my punishment?'

Chiaki continued to ask herself those questions only to grow drowsy from trying to think of the answers. Thus she fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

The next day, Chiaki decided to sit outside in the small home garden. She sat on a bench in the shade of a tree only for specks of sunlight to leak through the leaves and glow onto her. Just as she felt drowsy, she heard a voice.

"Afternoon, class rep" Nagito said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, afternoon Nagito" Chiaki said.

"Enjoying the outdoors?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've sat outside" Chiaki said," it feels weird doing it by myself"

"Maybe you could invite someone to sit with you" Nagito said.

"Will you sit with me then?" Chiaki asked.

"If you don't mind" Nagito said,' I walked right into that one.

"I'm glad you came to the party, yesterday" Chiaki said.

"You can thank Junko for that" Nagito said.

"Really?" Chiaki asked," that's great"

"Are you okay?" Nagito asked as he saw Chiaki shaking a bit," You're shaking"

"It's probably just the cold weather" Chiaki said.

"Are you sure?" Nagito asked.

"No..." Chiaki said," I think I'm still shaken from what happened"

"She can't hurt you in her condition" Nagito said.

"I know, but I'm terrified of what she would have done if you didn't show up" Chiaki said," thank you for saving me"

"It's better not to think about what could have been" Nagito said," I'm grateful my luck could be of use to you"

"Nagito?" Chiaki asked," can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Nagito said.

"If I was dying like before, what would you do?" Chiaki asked.

A cold gust of silent wind blew by for a moment.

"I'd do anything I could to help you" Nagito said.

"Even if it cost you something dear?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Nagito said.

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"Your life is way more valuable than mine" Nagito said.

"No, your life has more value than that" Chiaki said.

"I guess you're right, class rep" Nagito said," but even so, you are a special light in many people's lives"

"Why though?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't really know myself, but I believe it's your infectious determination that makes you special" Nagito said," when so many would lose hope, your hope only shines brighter and guides them like the moon in the dark night"

"I never thought of it like that" Chiaki said," but I can't be that special"

"Believe me, you are" Nagito said before Chiaki closed her eyes.

"You're such a dog" Chiaki said as she revealed her green eyes," Survival Tactic!"

As expected, Nagito was transported into that bizarre realm where Chiaki wore her fox themed dress. He stood unfazed as she stood above him.

"Dear me, it's been a while" Chiaki said in her proud voice," any luck on finding the Vixendrum?"

"No" Nagito said.

"Of course" Chiaki said," I should have expected as much" if only I could search for it myself"

"Why can't you?" Nagito asked.

"Despite what your surroundings would have you believe, I'm limited in what I can do" Chiaki said.

"I see" Nagito said," I've been meaning to ask you since the incident, do you know why Chiaki is sick?"

In an instant, everything stopped.

"Do you really need to know?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Nagito said.

"Why?" Chiaki asked," so you can find a supposed mastermind?"

"Is that a problem for you?" Nagito asked.

"Not exactly" Chiaki said," but I should warn you that doing so will get you in serious trouble"

"Does that mean there is a mastermind?" Nagito asked.

"Yes" Chiaki said.

"You know you could lie, right?" Nagito asked.

"I'm well aware, but I refuse to tell any lies to others or myself" Chiaki said," everyone has there own unique rules for themselves and this is mine"

"What will happen if I find the mastermind?" Nagito asked.

"You'll be on thin ice" Chiaki said with a deadly grim look.

Before Nagito could press for more details, the pendant glowed and returned him and Chiaki back to where they were.

"That's weird" Chiaki said as she held her head," it felt like I was daydreaming again"

"It happens to the best of us" Nagito said.

Just before Chiaki could reply, Munakata walked out of the house.

"Sorry, but it's time for Chiaki's appointment" Munakata said.

"It's no trouble" Nagito smiled before turning to Chiaki," good luck, Chiaki"

"Thanks Nagito" Chiaki smiled before following Munakata to the car," see you later"

"Later" Nagito waved,' hopefully'

...

"So tell me" Vulpine began as she sat across from Chiaki in the dark room," what is on your mind?"

"My mind?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Vulpine said," depending on what you're thinking, your body is affected differently"

"I guess I'm just happy that I'm home with everyone and I'm looking forward to going back to school" Chiaki said.

"Is that all?" Vulpine asked.

"No" Chiaki said," I've been worried lately about my fate"

"I see, many people worry about that" Vulpine nodded her head," but do you know how fate works?"

"Not really" Chiaki said," I just kind of know that fate is what's meant to be"

"Not exactly" Vulpine said," allow me to demonstrate"

Vulpine stood up to gather a water bowl and small watering can. She placed the barely full water bowl before Chiaki.

"Now imagine if the bowl in the water was our world" Vulpine said before dabbing her finger in the water of the watering can," a single drop represents a variable an individual action performed by either a human, plant, animal, or inanimate thing"

"Okay" Chiaki followed.

"When a single drop interacts with the water, it creates a ripple affect that echoes throughout the water" Vulpine said while letting a drop of water fall from her fingers and into the water," the after effects caused by the drop are examples of fate"

"So fate is just an after effect of other things?" Chiaki asked.

"Exactly" Vulpine said," but there's a reason we can not know our fate"

Following those words, Vulpine sprinkled water from the watering can into the bowl.

"There are a vast variety of water drops falling in close succession with each other" Vulpine explained," this makes it impossible to keep track of the water drops as well as understand how they effect the water"

"I see" Chiaki.

"Then you know now that it is absurd to think you can know your fate" vulpine said.

"Yeah" Chiaki said.

"Good, I'm glad we could resolve that" Vulpine smiled," that should be all you need"

"Okay" Chiaki said as she got up," thank you"

"You're welcome" Vulpine said," but could you tell your father to come in here, please?"

"Sure thing" Chiaki said.

...

Outside, Vulpine's office, Munakata waited.

"Doctor Vulpine wants to talk to you" Chiaki said.

"Alright" Munakata said as he patted Chiaki's head," I shouldn't take that long"

"Okay" Chiaki said.

Upon Munakata closing the door, a though occurred to Chiaki.

'Mukuro is here' Chiaki thought,' I could ask her, but I don't know if that's a good idea, let alone how i would find her'

"Hey miss" a young voice said.

Chiaki turned to see the boy with black hair.

"If you're looking for Mukuro Enoshima, she's in room 442" the black haired boy said.

"How did you know?" Chiaki asked.

"Vulpine isn't the only mind reader" the black haired boy said," now, you better hurry".

"Okay" Chiaki nodded before running off to Mukuro's room.

As fast as she could, Chiaki ran to Mukuro's room and tried to think of what she would say. Could she ask? Would Mukuro even want to talk to her? Chiaki continued to think before she was standing in front of Mukuro's door. Her heart began beating rapidly until she took a deep breathe and knocked.

"Who is it?" Mukuro answered from the other side, prompting Chiaki to enter.

Chiaki walked in to see Mukuro in her full body cast. Upon seeing Mukuro, Chiaki inhaled sharply.

"Oh, it's you" Mukuro smiled," what a nice surprise"

"But..." Chiaki stammered," don't you...hate me?"

"For a while I did, but I've accepted that it was an absurd delusion" Mukuro said," as if someone so innocent as you could hurt others just by existing"

" I don't understand" Chiaki said," was the mastermind a delusion too?"

"Most likely" Mukuro said," I guess that just shows how jealousy makes you crazy"

"I'm sorry that I did this to you and made you jealous" Chiaki lowered her head.

"Relax" Mukuro said," I'm going to be fine, because I've accepted my fate"

Chiaki stood silent before she noticed the time.

"I hope you feel better" Chiaki said.

"I already am" Mukuro said before Chiaki left," thanks to you"

...

"What?!" Munakata asked, pale faced.

"The medicine is beginning to lose its affect, I estimate in a-" Vulpine said before Munakata pulled her up by the collar of her coat.

"You said the medicine was working" Munakata said with sharp eyes," you released her from the hospital"

"All that is true, however medicine can lose its effects the longer it is applied" Vulpine said calmly, while still being in the hands of Munakata," if she were to die in a month, it would be best if she spent that remaining time with her loved ones and not isolated here"

"You bastard!" Munakata growled as his grip became tighter.

"Please calm yourself and think what's best for your family" Vulpine said," I empathize with you, but think of her and what she would want"

"Why didn't you tell her then?" Munakata asked.

"These kinds of matters are better placed in the hands of an experienced adult rather than a mere child" Vulpine said.

Munakata gritted his teeth before letting Vulpine slip out from his grip.

"I trust in your survival tactic" Vulpine said.

Without a word, Munakata left the room much weaker than when he entered. He stepped out to see Chiaki waiting patiently for him.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"No" Munakata lied as he forced a smile and patted her head," just the discussion of payment as usual"

"Okay" Chiaki said.

...

After Munakata and Chiaki left, Vulpine looked at the kittens staring at her from the shadows.

"Is it time?" The white haired girl asked.

"The story" the black haired boy said.

"Very well" vulpine sighed as she opened her monotone notebook and read;

Once upon a time, there was a black cat born in an isolated world. Although it was healthy and alive, it was sick and dead as well. Its brain functioned beyond flawless, but its heart was frozen silent. The black cat survived in empty days, but would never live in meaningful days. Days dragged and stretched like shadows for the black cat until one fateful day.

On that rainy day, the black cat encountered a white cat that was beaten with in an inch of its life. The white cat panted heavily as blood soaked its fur, yet, despite its wounds and broken bones, the white cat smiled.

"Why are you smiling? The black cat asked.

"Because I know pain, I remember joy" the white cat said.

"Why would you hold such a meaning?" The black cat asked.

"It's my truth" the white cat said.

"Are you not afraid of dying?" The black cat asked.

"I am terrified" the white cat said," yet this fear confirms how much I have loved my life"

"Why would you love life when it has destined you to feel this fear" the black cat asked.

"Because it has also destined me to feel joy" the white cat said before coughing up blood," countless joys that have filled my heart and made it vulnerable to fear"

"Will you die with no regrets?" The black cat asked.

"No" the white cat said softly as the fog in its eyes grew," I wouldn't truly love life if I did"

"What are your regrets?" The black cat asked.

"That we didn't..." the white cat tried to say," meet...sooner..."

With those final words, the white cat passed on. It was upon the white cat's departure that the black cat realized its small attachment. Through the bleeding wound in the black cat's heart, it became truly alive.

Vulpine closed the note book upon reading the last words. She looked at the two kittens that smiled like Cheshire cats.

"Now it's time" Vulpine said.

...

That night, the family ate dinner just like the night before. Munakata ate in more silence than usual, but did is best to appear normal. Chiaki ate with less care as she and Chisa chatted. It was relatively normal until dinner ended and Chiaki went to bed. Once Munakata was sure, Chiaki was asleep, he approached Chisa.

"Chisa, can we talk outside?" Munakata asked.

"Of course, Kyousuke" Chisa smiled.

Outside, the night scenery was silent and cold. Munakata turned to Chisa and saw her eyes so bright, before spoke. What followed was what felt like an execution of hope. The moment he told her the truth, the light waned from her eyes as her body went pale. She asked questions in desperation, just like he did, only to be met with cruel answers. Eventually the weight of despair was too much for her as she had to sit on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Chisa" Munakata said.

"Why does this world have to be so cruel?" Chisa asked," why does it have to take Chiaki from us?"

"I don't know..." Munakata said.

"I need some time alone" Chisa said," so please go"

As asked, Munakata respected her wish and left. Once she was sure he was gone, Chisa let loose the tears she was holding back. The tears fell with such fury that they made her tremble. As she cried, time slipped away until her last tear. Upon her final tear, Chisa looked up at the crescent moon shining above. She looked until she couldn't bare to see it anymore and she looked down at the ground. There she was met with a surprise. Resting before her feet, was a red envelope with her name printed on it. Curious, she picked up the envelope and opened it to find a letter. The letter read;

Dear Miss Chisa Yukizome

I regret to inform you that Chiaki Nanami does not have much longer to live, however you may be able to save her. Come to the hospital as soon as possible and I will offer you the chance to make the ultimate sacrifice. If you accept, Chiaki Nanami will be saved.

After reading the letter, Chisa blinked as she took the information in, but ultimately held the letter to her chest and looked at the moon.

"If I can..." Chisa said," I won't let this world take her"

...

Later that night, Mukuro awoke to a nurse.

"Miss enoshima" the nurse said holding a phone," your sister is calling you"

" Junko?" Mukuro answered the phone while the nurse left.

"Mukuro I have to tell you something" Junko said on the other line," though I doubt you'll like it"

"What is it?" Mukuro asked.

"I'm going to save Chiaki by making the ultimate sacrifice" Junko said as she held a similar letter to the one Chisa received.

"No, you can't!" Mukuro shouted after her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, but I can't live in a world without Chiaki" Junko said," I know it hurts you for me to say that, but it's the truth"

"No, please, if you go then I'll..." Mukuro started to cry.

"You're stronger than you think Mukuro" Junko said," you don't need a selfish sister like me to survive"

"I do" Mukuro cried," all I have and need is you. Please don't go!"

"I've already made my decision" Junko said," good bye, sister. I love you"

Before Mukuro could scream to her, Junko hung up. Tears flowed like waterfalls from Mukuro's eyes as her face flushed. All at once, she felt her stolen despair return to her with the impact of a tidal wave.

"I have too... break free!" Mukuro said as she struggled to move her imprisoned body.

She struggled so much that her heart rate increased and alerted the nurses. The nurses ran in to see her struggling like a wild wolf caught in a trap.

'I have to stop Junko!' Mukuro screamed in her mind,' I have to stop the mastermind!'

"Please calm down miss enoshima" the nurse asked while two other nurses tried to hold her down.

'I won't!' Mukuro screamed in her mind while her body was seared with pain throughout,' I refuse to let this be my sister's fate!'

"She's not calming down" the nurse said," inject her with the diazepam"

Despite Mukuro's furious refusal, the nurse still injected her with the calming drug.

"Relax" the nurse said softy.

'No! No...matter what' Mukuro tried to scream internally only to be suppressed by the fast acting drug,' I have to...save...my sister...'

Before Mukuro passed out completely, she remember her sister smiling at her.

"I love you so much sister" the memory of Junko said.

"Jun..ko" Mukuro cried softly and lost control of everything.

"Patient stable" the nurse said.

...

From atop of the hospital, Vulpine looked out at the city in the dusk. As she did, she began to sing;

Petals falling without a sound  
Dying as they hit the ground  
Such is their pitiful destiny

Still time keeps circling  
Not stopping for anything  
So as to keep balance in the world

So why do I have to die  
Is such a fate written in slate  
Can I change my fate or is it too late  
Must I give to destiny?  
Or become its enemy?

Can I change the future?  
Or must I give into nature?  
Why can't I…  
enjoy this pleasure?

Even if I runaway  
Fate will catch me one day  
So..there's nothing I can do

Petals falling without a sound  
Dying as they hit the ground  
Such is their pitiful destiny.


	11. Grounds of Rebirth

Chapter 11: The tapes

The night air grew colder as time carried on. Chisa walked alone through the quiet streets, till she reached the hospital. There she walked in to find it was deserted.

"Hello?" Chisa asked as she looked around.

Just then the boy with black hair popped his head up from behind the counter.

"Miss Yukizome, right?" The boy asked," follow me"

"Where is everyone?" Chisa asked.

"Elsewhere I guess" the boy said," but that's not important".

"I guess not" Chisa said.

Chisa followed the boy through the hospital till they reached a room on the second floor. In that room was a tv screen lighting it and a waiting room seat. Chisa took one long look at the room before turning to the boy.

"Shouldn't I be meeting with someone in person?" Chisa asked.

"Sorry, but this is necessary" the boy said," just take a seat and she will explain everything"

"Fine" Chisa said before taking a seat.

The boy walked up to the tv and put a tape into the player. At once, the screen changed to show Vulpine sitting in her usual chair in the dark room.

"Welcome to the grounds of rebirth" Vulpine smiled," As you know, I am Vulpine and you are here to save Chiaki"

Chisa's eyes became transfixed on the tv as Vulpine continued to explain;

"To start, I will tell you that I know why Chiaki is sick. You see she was destined to die, but I am trying to rewrite her fate. That's probably too hard for you to understand, so I'll simply show you. What you are about to see is the truth of your reality. Once you witness it in full, then I will offer you the chance to make the ultimate sacrifice. Now let us begin"

The video cuts to the title Tape 2 just as the boy locked the door.

...

After a half an hour of waiting for Chisa, Munakata went outside to check on her. The moment he looked outside, he recognized she was gone. He took a moment to breath before calling her, but upon the fifth try he started to lose his stif composure. Taking the matter into his own hands, he began examining the area for clues as to where she could have gone, but found nothing.

'This isn't like her' Munakata thought,' could she have gone to the hospital and didn't take the car?'

When he thought of it, he decided to go back into the house for his car keys. He moved quietly so as not to disturb Chiaki's sleep. Keys in hand, he prepared to search for Chisa. Miraculously, Chiaki woke up after her pendant glowed.

"Dad?" Chiaki asked after waking up," what's going on?"

"It's nothing" Munakata said," just go back to bed"

"Where's mom?" Chiaki said, sliding out of bed.

"She just went for a walk" Munakata said.

"Something's wrong" Chiaki said," what is it?"

"Fine" Munakata sighed," your mother went missing and she's not answering her phone"

"Maybe she went to the hospital" Chiaki said after her pendant gleamed for a split second.

"Why-" Munakata stopped as he realized the validity of that theory," I'll go and see"

"Let me go too, please" Chiaki said.

"Fine" Munakata sighed," but don't over exert yourself"

Chiaki nodded and the two soon left. In the car, Munakata was so focused on the road that he didn't notice Chiaki's eyes turned green. Under the pendant's influence, Chiaki texted Nagito;

"Come to the hospital fast. The pendant"

...

The tape began and showed a recording of Vulpine sitting across from Chisa in the dark room. The closer Chisa looked, she saw her recorded self was wearing clothes she had never seen. 'This has to be fake' Chisa thought while the video proceeded.

"Hello, Miss Chisa Yukizome" Vulpine said," I guess you're curious to know where you are"

"I believe this is a hospital near hopes peak, but it was burnt to the ground last I checked" Chisa said," I don't believe I've ever seen you, so this can't be a dream"

"You're right" Vulpine said," I am Vulpine, and I'm here to offer you a chance to fill your empty heart"

"Dearie, unless you can resurrect the dead, that will not happen" Chisa said.

"Fortunately, I am offering just that" Vulpine said," and that person is essential to the offer"

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Chisa asked.

"A beloved class rep cut down in the prime of her life by a sadistic girl" Vulpine said," does that ring any bells?"

"How do you know about her?" Chisa asked.

"I know about a lot of people" Vulpine said," I even know your little secret about what happened on the fifteenth of September"

"What is it you want?" Chisa asked.

"I want to fulfill a promise, but I need your cooperation in order to do that" Vulpine said.

"What do you want me to do?" Chisa asked.

"All I ask is that you allow me to tamper with your memories a bit, so I can create an ideal world for her" Vulpine said.

"You won't be messing with my recent memories will you?" Chisa asked.

"I have to in order to insure her peace" Vulpine said," but I can adjust some things to your liking"

"What things?" Chisa asked.

"For example, I could make it so you and Kyousuke Munakata get married" Vulpine said," of course any adjustments I make will be for her sake above all"

"Fine" Chisa said," in that case, make it so I can adopt and raise her as my own"

"As you wish" Vulpine said," I imagine this is for your despair"

"You have no idea how empty I've been without her" Chisa said," so thank you for giving me this opportunity"

"I'll be offering the opportunity to your former self as well" Vulpine said.

"Knowing my old self, she will happily agree, especially if she can play house" Chisa laughed," I know mothers aren't supposed to play favorites, but Chiaki was the child I always wanted."

"Do you have any further questions?" Vulpine asked.

"No, that will be all" Chisa said," now take away my despair"

"As you wish" Vulpine said, prompting the video to end.

Chisa looked at the screen in pure horror as she felt she was trapped in an existential nightmare. She tried to maintain her hope and sanity, until the next tape played. This tape had her in it wearing her usual teacher clothes. In fearful silence, she watched.

...

Munakata arrived and parked near the hospital, finding it strangely dim. Luckily, Nagito arrived around the same time as them.

"Nagito, what are you doing here?" Chiaki asked.

"I was just walking by" Nagito lied," what's wrong"

"My mom went missing and we think she's here" Chiaki said.

"I see," Nagito said" I'll help you look once we get inside"

"Thank you" Chiaki smiled.

"Very well" Munakata said," lets go"

...

Just as Chisa was watching her tape, Junko watched her own labeled 'Tape 3'. Using her analytical ability, she could tell the video was real. The realization made her tremble a bit, but not as much as what would follow. The tape began by showing her sitting across from vulpine in the dark room.

"Junko Enoshima, the ultimate despair" Vulpine said.

"Yep, that's me" Junko grinned," and you most be some other worldly entity if you dragged my ass out of that air tight academy"

"You are correct" Vulpine said," I've brought you here to give you an offer"

"What kind?" Junko said," you don't look that wealthy"

"To resurrect the frail girl that was your complete opposite" Vulpine said," I'm sure you remember"

"How could I forget?" Junko asked," she was so vital to my plan"

"Wouldn't you like to see her again?" Vulpine asked.

"Of course" Junko said," I miss that hope puff"

"Unfortunately, their is a catch" Vulpine said," in order to insure she lives, you will be stripped of your despair"

"And you lost me" Junko said," like hell I'd give up my despair"

" I doubt it will last forever" Vulpine said," especially if I do what I was planning"

"What's that?" Junko asked.

"I will make you her fated one and she will be your fated one" Vulpine said.

"Like a romantic pairing by destiny?" Junko asked.

"In many ways yes" Vulpine said.

"You expect me to be satisfied with the despair from dating?" Junko asked

"More than that, you will feel the various types of despair that only love can offer" Vulpine said.

"Tell me more" Junko drooled a bit.

"Love is a string of thread that connects hearts," Vulpine said," it's so soft and warm that many don't realize how it ensnares them. From that tightly woven connection that despair can easily form and strangle your heart. Whenever she gets hurt, you will be hurt in turn"

"Uhh yes" Junko said as she held herself.

"There's more, in this world I plan to create, you will feel the greatest pitfalls of unrequited love" Vulpine said," longing, rejection, withdraw. All from having the love of your life so close yet always out reach."

"Damn, you sure know how to talk dirty" Junko said," fine, I'll play your game of love. If it means I'll experience all this from that naive and hopeful girl, then I'll devote my entire being to her just so I can feel even more despair."

"As you wish" Vulpine said.

"So what's in it for you?" Junko asked," Are you an extra dimensional fan of hers?"

"I am simply upholding a promise I made" Vulpine said.

"Very well" Junko said," let's get this show on the road"

The tape ended by turning to black. Junko looked at her horrified expression in the reflection of the tv screen. She shook until she fell to her knees.

"How could I say those things?" Junko asked.

"I'm sure you were surprised" Vulpine's voice said.

Junko turned around to see the white haired girl holding a tablet with a video on vulpine playing on it.

"As you see, you agreed to making this world" Vulpine said," now I offer you the chance to save it"

Junko's eyes widened.

"I offer you the chance to make the ultimate sacrifice" Vulpine said," Now let me explain"

...

Chiaki, Munakata, and Nagito entered the hospital to find it dark and empty. Upon walking in, the doors locked and spotlights turned on to lighten the front desk. There Vulpine sat nonchalantly.

"Good evening" Vulpine said," and welcome to the grounds of rebirth"

"Where's Chisa?!" Munakata growled.

"You catch on fast, but she came here of her own free will" Vulpine said," now do yourselves a favor and turn back"

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"You do not belong here" Vulpine said.

"Wait" Nagito's eyes widened," are you the mastermind?"

"Very clever" Vulpine laughed as her long casted shadow morphed into a nine tailed fox," i'll ask again, leave"

"Give back Chisa and we will" Munakata said.

"You don't understand" Vulpine sighed," guess I'll have to tell you. You see Chisa, as well as Junko, came here to create the cure for Chiaki's illness"

"From what?" Nagito asked.

"Self sacrifice" Vulpine said," a life for a life"

Munakata's eyes widened in horror. He was going to run up and strangle Vulpine, but Chiaki held him back.

"I know it's horrible, but it has to be done" Vulpine said," if not then our dearly beloved Chiaki will die again soon"

"Wait..." Chiaki said," you're the one Mukuro was talking about"

"Yep" Vulpine said," sadly I'm not as powerful a demon as she claimed. Like everything else in the world, my miraculous powers rely on equivalent exchange"

"Why are you doing this?" Nagito asked.

"Because I am upholding a promise I made" Vulpine said," please don't try to interfere or else I will have to act"

"We are not leaving" Munakata growled.

"Then you forced me to do this" Vulpine sighed heavily before clapping her hands.

In an instant, Chiaki felt a chill rush through her body after her pendant became dull. With no control, she passed out. Fortunately Munakata and Nagito caught her.

"Chiaki!" Munakata said while Nagito checked for a pulse.

"she's..." Nagito said with an extremely pale face.

"She has returned to her original fate" Vulpine said," believe me I tried so many things to stop this from happening,, like taking your memories, but alas another ultimate sacrifice is needed"

"How?" Munakata breathed," How was it her fate to die?"

"It's rather complicated, but I'll try to simplify it" Vulpine said," on September fifteenth, Chiaki Nanami was killed by extreme blood loss from several impalements throughout her body. This horrific murder was orchestrated ,and carried out by Junko Enoshima, with the help from a few key individuals such as Nagito Komaeda and Chisa Yukizome"

"No!" Nagito said," I would never kill Chiaki"

"Not as you are now" Vulpine said,," I'm grateful you allowed me to make you less unhinged"

"How is that possible?" Munakata asked.

"Again, it's complicated, but I'll put it simply and say I'm like a god compared to you" Vulpine said," now please let me uphold my promise"

"Will this ultimate sacrifice really bring Chiaki back to life?" Munakata asked as he looked down at his adopted daughter.

"Yes," Vulpine said," it is essential to sustain her life beyond that cruel fate"

"Then let me make it," Munakata said.

"Very well, if that is what you wish, follow me," Vulpine said.

"Munakata..." Nagito said as he watched Munakata stand up with Chiaki's lifeless body in his arms.

"I will do what I must to protect my family," Munakata said.

"That is very noble of you," Vulpine said," now follow me. You're allowed to come if you wish to make the ultimate sacrifice, Nagito"

'This is really all a pathetic person like me can do' Nagito thought as he stepped forward.

Together, Munakata and Nagito followed Vulpine to where they would prepare to make the ultimate sacrifice.


	12. Acceptance

Once upon a time, there in the library of space and time, a man entered. Compared to the brilliant light sliding in through the windows, he was a shadow. Just as a shadow, he moved slowly. When he walked, his hair drifted in the wind behind him like a cloak of darkness. Though he had never known of this library before, he knew just how to navigate through the labyrinth of bookshelves. He didn't need to hesitate on any turns or multiple paths and chose the necessary one instinctively. Once he turned the last corner, he saw the person he didn't know yet required assistance from.

The girl had short light brown hair and earthy green eyes. Balanced on her nose were a pair of glasses that complemented the black and white coat she wore. More bizarre than the long bright red scarf she wore, were the pair of fox ears and tail she had. She was currently reading from a green book painted black. Upon him stepping forward, the girl moved her head up from her book and smiled.

"I should have known you would be able to come here" the girl said," Izuru Kamukura"

"You and this place are not of my world" Izuru said.

"Kind of, it's more like I am a celestial overseer" the girl said," and this place is where I observe your world".

"So my talent has naturally allowed me to cross even this boundary" Izuru said," though why now of all times?"

"It's really simple" the girl said," your heart longs for something and thus has led you here to get it"

Izuru stared silent and blank until the girl sighed.

"Surely an ultimate human that knows everything, can know what he desires most" the girl said," I'll give you a hint and say it's not just a little excitement"

"Can you resurrect the dead?" Izuru asked.

"Let's look and see" the girl said, prompting Izuru to follow her.

Izuru followed the girl through long stretches of bookcase corridors for what felt like hours, until they reached the heart of the library. There in a circular space with a galactic spiral on it, stood a simple plague holding a thin red leather back book. On the cover of the book, in gold letters, was the title "Guide for Librarians". Easily, the girl hopped in front of the plague and picked up the book before flipping through it's contents.

"Lets see, job description, warnings, maintaining web of fate.." the girl read off as she flipped the pages," here we are, reversing the fate of death"

Izuru's eyes widened as she began to read.

"Death is a natural and vital part of the web of fate, similar to life. To reverse and maintain the fate of death requires a great amount of energy and sacrifice, but it can be done. The change is hardly seamless and will cause distortions in the world that will form into two entities. It is the job of the librarian to oversee this changed fate with great precaution"

"I guess you get the gist so I'll skip to the next important part" the girl said before continuing to read;

"In order to supply the energy needed to reverse the fate of death, the ultimate sacrifice must be made. By the ultimate sacrifice, a person will offer up their entire existence and be completely overwritten from the world. Their life and being will be beyond unconscious and no one in the world will remember them. Yet, even with the ultimate sacrifice, the reversal of death will only last so long before it requires more sacrifices to sustain it. Sustainability can somewhat be achieved through sacrifices of memories, but will last longer with more ultimate sacrifices"

"If that is what must be done..." Izuru said," I will make the ultimate sacrifice"

"I see, so you are the rabbit in the moon" the girl said," in that you will gladly give your body and soul to the flames for it is the only thing you can do for the moon princess"

"It is only logical that you would know why I am doing this" Izuru said.

"I know all too well" the girl said," for just as you are the rabbit in the moon, you are also Schrödinger's cat"

"Alive, yet dead" Izuru said.

"Exactly" The girl said," though you are breathing, your heart is dead"

"You love symbolism and metaphors" Izuru said.

"Of course, for it helps to convey complicated emotions and stories in a different more subtle light" the girl said," above all, they help enrich our understanding of the things it is applied to"

"I see" Izuru said," I am ready to make the ultimate sacrifice"

"Normally I'd ask if you're sure, but considering how fast your processing is I'm sure you've already made a conclusion" The girl said," however I find I'm torn about this"

"It is what I desire" Izuru said.

"Very well, I promise to uphold this sincere wish" The girl said," Are you ready to begin the survival tactic?"

"Yes" Izuru said

Upon saying this, Izuru could feel his body combust. The flames burned both his flesh and his past. Despite this pain, Izuru remained as emotionless as ever except for the slightest hint of a smile. Hajime's tears swelled up in his eyes before his entire body disappeared in the flames. Aside from the red jewel, nothing remained of him, not even his ashes.

With a solemn face, the girl picked up the red jewel. She looked to see her reflection in its surface.

"You surrendered everything" the girl said," now I will fulfill your wish"

Flames flickered under the girl's feet before moving throughout her body. The flames changed her by making her older and her hair longer. Once she was changed, the flames moved from her and into the pendent, giving it a brighter glow.

"Now, let us prepare to make the ideal world" vulpine said.

...

'Wake up' a familiar voice called out.

"Vul..pine?" Chiaki weakly asked as she began to regain consciousness.

"That is half of who I really am" the voice said in her head," the other half, me, has always been with you in this world"

"What was that dream with the boy who had long black hair?" Chiaki asked.

"That was a memory of mine" the voice said," and what led to the creation of this world"

'I must be going crazy' Chiaki thought while she looked around the hospital room she was in," why am I in the hospital?"

"This is where my other half maintains the world" the voice said.

"What do you mean by the world?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, before that agreement with the boy in the library, the world was as it was supposed to be" the voice said," but now the world has been modified to fulfill a specific function"

"Which is?" Chiaki asked.

"To protect and maintain your life" the voice said.

"My life?!" Chiaki blinked," why?"

"Do you really want to know?" The voice asked.

"Yes, please" Chiaki said.

"The truth is your fate was to die by Junko's hands and turn all your loved ones into despair" the voice said," the voice said," without divine intervention, the world would be vastly chaotic compared to the world you know"

Chiaki's legs gave out and made her fall back into bed. Now she knew she must be going insane or at least dreaming.

"I'd explain it more, but we have to save the others" the voice said.

"Mom" Chiaki remembered.

"Not just her" the voice said," if we don't hurry, those closest to you will be consumed by the flames of erasure in order to make the ultimate sacrifice for you"

"I can't let the happen!" Chiaki said after remembering the pain that boy felt from the ultimate sacrifice.

"Good" the voice said," then listen to my directions and I will guide you to everyone"

"Thank you" Chiaki said.

"You're welcome, Chiaki" the voice said.

...

Chiaki ran through the seemingly abandoned hospital until she was guided to the entrance of an operating room. There the two children stood guard as the surgery light above the door was on. Chiaki approached the children.

"I need to get through" Chiaki said.

"Do you really want to?" The girl with white hair asked.

"If you do, you'll be punished" the boy with black hair said.

"I don't care!" Chiaki said," now let me through"

"It's your decision" the white haired girl said while moving to the side.

"But don't say we didn't warn you" the black haired boy said before moving to the side.

Chiaki walked forward and burst through the doors. Inside the operating room Chisa, Junko, Nagito, and Munakata each laid unconscious on operating tables.

"Everyone" Chiaki said in almost a whisper while color drained from her face.

"The ultimate sacrifice has already begun" the voice said," but you can still save them"

"How?" Chiaki asked.

"Say the enchantment" the voice said.

"Survival tactic!" Chiaki said as soon as it miraculously entered her mind.

In a flurry, Chiaki found herself in the strange space among the stars. She was wearing her fox themed outfit, but her eyes were not green. Chiaki looked around to see the two mechanical vehicles were stopped dead in their tracks. Chiaki looked to see those she wanted to save were at the top of the stairs. They were each slowly being consumed by flames yet they seemed consciously at peace with it.

"Everyone!" Chiaki called out.

While the others didn't move, their eyes did widen and look in Chiaki's direction. Chiaki took the first few steps forward and began to climb the stairs. Upon doing so though, she was struck on the side by a shard of broken glass. Chiaki felt where the shard struck and moved her fingers back to find they were stained a little by blood.

"What is this?" Chiaki asked as she shivered a little.

"A defense mechanism", the voice said," all of their true broken memories are working to keep you from intervening"

"This won't stop me" Chiaki said with determined eyes while she looked ahead to the top of the stair case," I'll save them, no matter what"

Chiaki walked another step forward to be struck by twice as many. She could feel her flesh be sliced seamlessly, but she continued on. Again, twice as many shards struck her. Soon the holes in her clothes became bigger and bigger while more blood trickled out and floated in the space behind her. Just as she was a quarter of the way there, she began to see more shards accumulate on her path. She started to hear the other's distraught voices and pieces of their despairing memories play out in the reflection of the shards.

"I'm so empty without you, Chiaki" Chisa's voice echoed.

"I wish you were alive again, Chiaki" Junko's voice echoed.

"It's impossible to find a hope greater than yours, Chiaki" Nagito's voice echoed.

"I hate this rotten despair" Munakata's voice echoed.

"Everyone" Chiaki said as she walked and got struck with more shards," I can't let you do this"

She was halfway there when she was struck in a familiar place in her chest. The shard shot clean through leading Chiaki to fall to her knees. In an instant, the memories from that dreadful day struck her as swiftly and painfully as those spears did. Chiaki shook violently and held herself in her arms for some semblance of safety.

"Of course...that's my fate" Chiaki said," I was supposed to die in that dark and isolated place"

"Chiaki..." the voice tried to console her.

"But" Chiaki said before finding the strength to get up," there was more to my fate"

Chiaki stepped forward with a soft pink flame of determination in her eyes. Again she was struck by the shards and, though she flinched, she still kept walking up the stairs.

"I was supposed to inspire everyone, just as Miss Yukizome inspired me" Chiaki said," I was supposed to help unite everyone"

More shards tried to struck her, yet Chiaki pulled through.

"And... even when it was impossible" Chiaki said," I was supposed to be there for the ones I loved"

Miraculously, the striking shards lessened until none struck her. A few tears formed in Chiaki's eyes as she reached everyone.

"Because..." Chiaki said before forming a smile," I love you all"

A single tear rolled down Chiaki's cheek like a falling star. Once it hit the ground, the flames seized and left the four to look at Chiaki. She looked so pitiful with her clothes ripped to shreds and her body covered in scratches, yet her face was as soft as the full moon.

"Please" Chiaki asked," don't do this for me"

The others looked up at Chiaki with broken eyes. In their broken eyes, Chiaki could see her image reflected as if she was an angel with wings of light.

"I know you are all hurting, but you can rise out of the despair again" Chiaki said as wings made of fire sprouted out from her back," after all, the cycle of hope and despair is as eternal and vital as destiny"

Chiaki's wings of fire continued to grow till they wrapped everyone in a warm embrace. Though the fire was so close, it didn't burn or scar, but felt as comforting as the warmth of the morning sun.

"All of you have sacrificed so much for me" Chiaki said,"it's time I do the same. Don't you agree Vulpine?"

Following the question, everything was consumed by shadow. Chiaki's wings of fire were blown back but persisted in remaining lit. From the void of darkness, a nine tailed pure shadow kitsune emerged. Though the beast was very big and threatening, Chiaki refused to look away, even when it bared its teeth.

"I have to return something to you" Chiaki said," will you accept it?

The shadow kitsune bowed its head before melting away and revealing Vulpine in its place.

"Why are you doing this?" Vulpine asked.

"This world you created, it can't go on forever" Chiaki said," soon all my loved ones will make the ultimate sacrifice all to temporarily stop my original fate"

"If you do this, you will die by the hands of Junko and those dearest to you will spread her despair" Vulpine said.

"I know. That's why it takes so much to maintain my life beyond that fate" Chiaki said," but I believe there is a reason as to why this has to happen"

"I see, your determination is brighter than ever" Vulpine said," I will accept my other half"

"Thank you" Chiaki said.

Chiaki placed a hand over her heart before it started to glow. She began to wince in pain as she wrapped her fingers around the light and started pulling it out. The light glowed even brighter outside her body until it was revealed to be half of a burning ball that beat like a heart.

"It's been so long since I saw the other half of the Vixendrum" Vulpine said as Chiaki placed the burning ball into her hand.

Vulpine lifted the burning ball to her chest before pushing it inside. Upon doing so her whole body was consumed by fire. Within the fire, Vulpine changed. Once the flames dispersed, the girl with fox ears was in Vulpine's place.

"Thank you for restoring my heart" the girl said," but I have to ask you one more thing before I can fulfill your request"

"What is it?" Chiaki asked

"You have to let those most involved in this world, agree to let you return to your original fate" the girl said.

"Okay" Chiaki said," I can do it"

"Good luck" the girl said.

The girl clapped her hands to unleash a bright light. It was so bright, Chiaki had to close her eyes while everything around her changed.

...

When Chiaki opened her eyes, she was sitting by the window in a familiar hospital room. Sunlight delicately trickled in and brightened the room, allowing Chiaki to notice the person sitting in a chair next to her.

"Mukuro" Chiaki said surprised to see the freckle faced girl was completely healed without scars or bruises.

"So I was right" Mukuro said as she looked out the window.

"Yep" Chiaki said while looking out the same window.

Some time passed as the two girls looked out the window in silence.

"I'm sorry" Mukuro said, fragmenting the silence," I've done so many horrible things even when I came to this world"

"But you didn't do it out of malice" Chiaki said," you did everything for your sister, right?"

"Yes" Mukuro said," she's the only thing I have in both worlds"

"I never had any siblings, but I've heard of the special bonds they have" Chiaki said," like no matter how much they argue or fight, they'll always come back to each other thanks to the blood that connects them"

"That's a pretty optimistic way of looking at it, but it's still fairly accurate" Mukuro said," no matter where I go or how much we fight, I always go back to Junko"

"You're really loyal" Chiaki smiled.

"I'm just desperate for love, no matter where it comes from" Mukuro said.

"It's something each of us need, so you don't have to be ashamed" Chiaki said.

"I remember all the awful things I did for my sister's love" Mukuro said," I even lobotomized Chisa Yukizome."

There was a a sharp minute of silence.

"Like I said..." Chiaki spoke up," you didn't do it out of malice. You did it for your sister's love"

"How can you do that?" Mukuro asked," how can you talk with someone who had a hand in your death, yet not show how angry you are at them"

"What would be the point?" Chiaki asked," all those awful things happened and, as much as I wish they hadn't, I have to accept that they did in order to move on"

"You really are the ultimate hope my sister praised you to be in both worlds" Mukuro said.

"That makes sense" Chiaki said.

"So, does this mean you are going to surrender to your original fate?" Mukuro asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm surrendering, it's more like acceptance" Chiaki said.

"I really wish you were Junko's friend" Mukuro said," maybe then she would have given hope a chance over despair"

"That would be nice" Chiaki said," then I could have met you and given you more of the love you needed"

"Chiaki, I'm so sorry" Mukuro sniffed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry" Chiaki said before giving Mukuro a warm embrace," I'll still exist in some way, so I'll watch over you like all my other loved ones. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again in the far off future"

"If this is how you feel..." Mukuro sniffed," then I'll let you do this"

"Thank you, Mukuro" Chiaki said with one final squeeze.

"You're welcome" mukuro said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

...

When Chiaki blinked, she found herself in a familiar yet alien house. She was standing in the family room, but she could see the washed and neatly stacked plates from that night's dinner in the kitchen. None of the furniture was changed, even the photographs from the soon to be ended world. Though she knew her fate would be returned and the photos would fade from existence, Chiaki couldn't help but look at one particular photo. It was a picture of Chisa, Munakata, and her together at the zoo as one happy family. Behind them, in the enclosure, was another happy family of lions.

"I really cherished that day" Munakata said.

Chiaki turned around to see her adoptive father standing behind her.

"It was really fun" Chiaki said," I remember the photographer said we looked just like the family of lions"

"Chisa wanted us all to roar to see if the lions would notice us" Munakata said.

"Then the cub came over" Chiaki smiled," it was so cute"

"Not as cute as you were" Munakata said.

Chiaki laughed a bit before an uneasy silence formed.

"You know, I never really had a memory like that with my biological family" Chiaki said.

"Neither have I" Munakata said," my parents were always busy with work, never noticing me unless I achieved something great"

"I think you were an amazing father" Chiaki said," just like that lion that watched over and protected his pride"

"You were an extraordinary daughter" Munakata said," always compassionate and determined to help lead others"

"Well I have to thank her for that and you too" Chiaki said.

"Do you really want this world to end?" Munakata asked.

"Not entirely, but it has to eventually" Chiaki said," but who knows, maybe you'll remember me somehow"

"I truly hope so" Munakata said before hugging Chiaki," if this is what you want, then I'll allow it. That's what a father would do for his child."

"I'll never forget you, dad" Chiaki said as she hugged back," I love you"

"I love you too" Munakata smiled and held her tight," my strong little cub"

...

The next time, Chiaki opened her eyes, she was in her old classroom. She stood elegantly amongst the desk and chairs compared to nagito who was hunched over his desk while he sat.

"I should have known..." Nagito said," I should have known my luck would eventually break the beautiful hope I had"

"Your luck is not purely to blame" Chiaki said.

"Then I guess it's just me in general" nagito said," after all the times I said I would protect you and help your hope flourish, I was the one that led you into that trap that would end up killing you"

"I chose to follow you for my own naive reasons, so please don't take all the blame like you always do" Chiaki said," you can't really learn from your mistakes if you're focused on punishing yourself for them"

"If only I wasn't like this" Nagito said," then maybe Junko might've killed me instead"

Chiaki walked up to his desk and slapped him. This didn't pain him at all until Chiaki delicately held his face up to her.

"Please don't say that. Don't even think of your life as that disposable" Chiaki said," I couldn't bare it if my friend died like that"

"How can you call me a friend?" Nagito asked.

"Because you're my classmate and I honestly like you" Chiaki smiled.

"You are too kind, class rep" nagito sighed as he withdrew his head.

"I have to be, for my friends that need kindness" Chiaki said.

"Why can't you just live in this ideal world?" Nagito asked.

"I can't trap everyone in my dream separate from reality" Chiaki said.

"I wouldn't mind" Nagito said.

"I know, but it has to be this way" Chiaki said before looking at the twilight outside the window," eventually, you'll find a new dawn of hope once the night passes"

"I don't want it" Nagito said," if it's not you, then what's the point?"

"The point is it will be something different" Chiaki said," it may be hard to accept, but it will help you move on"

"I refuse to forget you" Nagito said.

"I know" Chiaki smiled," just don't let my memory get in the way of you discovering new sources of hope. Okay?"

"I'll try, but I doubt it will be easy" Nagito said," I might go insane before I find a new hope"

"True, but doesn't that make the eventual discovery of new hope all the more satisfying?" Chiaki asked.

"I guess you're right" Nagito said," as expected from our wonderful class rep"

"I promise that no matter where I go, I'll always be watching over you and everyone while also cheering you on" Chiaki said.

"So you'll graduate from our class rep to our guardian angel" Nagito said," I should have expected as much"

"Yep, so don't be afraid" Chiaki said.

"Thank you, Chiaki" Nagito smiled.

"You're welcome, Nagito" Chiaki smiled and gave him a hug," and thank you for all your help and loyalty in this world. I'll never forget it"

...

Chiaki opened her her eyes to a considerably darker room that she was sitting in. Actually it was a cold steel elevator like a cage. The frighteningly familiar place made her shiver until she noticed someone sitting in a chair across from her.

"..." Chiaki didn't know what to call the person in front of her.

"Cold, frightened, and betrayed" Chisa said as her head was lowered," is that what you felt while trapped here?"

"I'd be lying if I said no" Chiaki said.

"What did you think of me when I betrayed you?" Chisa asked.

"I honestly didn't believe it was you" Chiaki said," I thought something horrible must have happened, all because you risked your life to save me"

In an instant Chisa got out of her chair and embraced Chiaki. Even in a cold and dark place such as this, Chiaki could still feel Chisa's motherly warmth and light.

"What happened to me was not your fault" Chisa cried," I consciously chose to risk my life so no one would hurt you... yet I broke my own promise on the same day"

"I'm the same, so I think I can understand now" Chiaki said.

"I really wish I was your mother" Chisa cried as she hugged tighter," then I could have been there for you even more"

"That would have been wonderful, but I'm happy with the time and memories we had," Chiaki said," because without all those years of loneliness, I don't think I would have been as grateful for your advice and my friends"

"True, the time and memories we shared together, though short in the grand scheme of things, are things I will remember and cherish forever" Chisa said," but it's still so difficult to let you go without being rightfully repaid for your kindness and virtues."

"Knowing that I helped impact the lives of those I care about and that I'll live on in their hearts is reward enough" Chiaki said.

"You're such a good girl" Chisa cried," I want you to always know that I am very proud of you"

"Thank you" Chiaki said," you should also know everyday that you really helped me become who I am through your encouragement, devotion, and courage. So whenever you think of me while I was class rep, remember that you really helped me find and utilize my true potential"

"Of course, my perfect little class rep" Chisa said before giving Chiaki a kiss on the forehead," I love you so much"

"I love you very much too" Chiaki smiled," mom"

...

Even though Chiaki was taken somewhere else, she could still feel the warmth and light of Chisa's long embrace. Chiaki looked to see she was laying on the same floor where she originally died. Junko laying on the floor vertical to her, yet their heads were close to one another.

"Do you hate me for what I did?" Junko asked in a melancholy voice," not just for killing you, but also torturing you, lobotomizing Yukizome, throwing all your friends into despair, and using all your loved ones to spread the tragedy?"

"Yes" Chiaki said," at least initially, until I saw who you really were"

"What do you mean?" Junko asked.

"Even though you were surrounded by others, you were alone solely because you were different" Chiaki said," A vixen in a world full of sheep you called yourself"

"I remember" Junko said," even in the real world, that's how I felt"

"Had I not come to this world, I would never have known your feelings were similar to mine" Chiaki said.

"How could they be similar?" Junko asked," while your loneliness made you hide in your shell, my loneliness led me to punish the entire world"

"True, but just because I was silent didn't mean I never resented others for my loneliness," Chiaki said," you were strong and had the resources to punish those that didn't accept you, but all I had were my games"

"Are you trying to say you would have punished the world if you could?" Junko asked.

"I'm sure we're not the only ones who felt this way" Chiaki said," because when you're alone in a world full of seemingly happy people in harmonious groups, it's hard not to be jealous or resentful towards them"

"How did I not see my own source of misery?" Junko asked.

"You did, but you just didn't want to acknowledge what could be fixed so easily yet so hardly" Chiaki said," I was like that before Miss Yukizome inspired me to pull through"

"If only I had someone that inspirational" Junko said.

"You have me" Chiaki said as she got up so Junko could see her smiling face.

"But once you go through with your original fate, I'm going to forget our friendship entirely" Junko said," you'll be like a stepping stone to me"

"I won't forget" Chiaki said," plus who knows, maybe you'll feel just a tiny semblance of our friendship whenever you eat an apple"

"I guess I can only hope" Junko said.

"Yep" Chiaki said.

"I guess since I'm going to forget everything about this world, I should probably tell you" Junko said," I love you, Chiaki"

"I should have figured that out sooner" Chiaki said.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you even more while you were going through all sorts of things like almost dying a lot" Junko said.

"That was very considerate of you" Chiaki smiled," unfortunately, I don't know if I can reciprocate those same feelings"

"No worries, I'm going to forget about being friend zoned anyway" Junko said.

"Still, you were my most precious friend in this world" Chiaki said.

"I can live with that" Junko said," before I started to really love you, you were my most precious friend in this world"

"I'm honored" Chiaki said.

"Same here" Junko said.

"Oh, Junko, you're crying" Chiaki said.

"Yep" Junko sniffed," but these are happy tears"

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep" Junko said as more tears welled up in her eyes," I'm happy you can be so kind and hopeful even after you revert to your original fate, because that means you're guaranteed to become a beautiful angel in heaven"

After she managed to spit out the last few words, Junko completely broke down into tears.

"Thank you Junko" Chiaki said before giving Junko a big hug.

"No... problem" Junko sniffed and cried.

For a good long while, Chiaki hugged Junko until all her tears were dried.

"Good bye, Junko" Chiaki said.

"Good bye, Chiaki" Junko said.

...

Finally, Chiaki opened her eyes to her last stop before her final destination. The spot at the school fountain, she once shared with Junko, now she remembered sharing it with someone else. She remembered her true fated one in an instant, it also made her cry from how bittersweet their bond was. Of course, when she turned to look and see who was sitting next to her on the bench, she found him but not in the form she mostly remembered him in. Though she had only seen him twice in her life, something about his form and aura was so calmingly familiar.

"Now I see" Chiaki said," you've been with me every second I lived in this ideal world"

"That is correct" the boy said.

"What was your name again?" Chiaki asked.

"Izuru Kamukura" the boy said.

"I'd ask what happened to the person you were originally, but I don't really have the luxury of time" Chiaki said," in that case, I want to use this time to thank you"

The boy looked at her with his piercing crimson eyes.

"When I was dying, I didn't really expect my wish to come true" Chiaki said," yet through this ideal world I got to spend more time with the ones I loved, and it's thanks to your sacrifice"

"Are you curious as to why I did it?" Izuru asked.

"I already know thanks to that dream" Chiaki smiled," you brought me back because I reached you in a way nobody else had before. Am I right?"

"Yes" Izuru said," unlike everyone else in the world, you have a profound affect on me"

"I think that's the case for everyone with their fated ones," Chiaki said," after all, love is a complex emotion that goes beyond simple attraction"

"I know this now" Izuru said.

"Thank you for granting my dying wish" Chiaki said as she laid her head on his shoulder," I'm truly grateful"

"What good was this ideal world if it failed to achieve its main purpose for existing?" Izuru asked.

"I don't think it failed" Chiaki said," sure I'm going to return to my original fate, but this world offered me the things I needed to experience before helping me accept my fate"

The boy was silent after her genuine words.

"Even though you weren't there physically to play games with me, I could still vaguely feel your presence while I lived and dreamed in this ideal world," Chiaki said," I hope I can be like that for my friends once I pass on"

"You will" Izuru said.

"Thank you," Chiaki said before getting up," I think I'm ready to go now"

Chiaki felt a tug on her arm. When she turned around, she saw Izuru was holding her back like an anchor to the physical world.

"You know, at first I thought your eyes were intimidating, but now I see they're hollow," Chiaki said as she caressed his cheek," I hope you can find something to fill them with"

Before Izuru could say a word, Chiaki kissed him on the cheek she caressed.

"I'm sure you will," Chiaki said as she began to turn transparent," it will take time, but you'll find hope again"

"Chiaki!" Izuru said as he tried to hold onto her again.

"Don't worry about me" Chiaki said," I'm not scared anymore and I'm satisfied with the short yet wonderful life I lived, so don't worry so much about me"

Izuru stood frozen from Chiaki's kind words as she faded away like the sunlight in the twilight.

"Chiaki," Izuru said softly," I'm sorry"

...

Just as the morning sun was beginning to rise higher and higher into the sky, the girl with the fox ears stood on the roof of the hospital. The girl with white hair and the boy with black hair stood together behind her.

"It's time to return the world to its original destiny," the girl said," do you accept this?"

The two children nodded in unison.

"Very well," the girl said as she walked towards the sun.

Upon doing so, the girl transformed into a large scarlet fox with nine tails. The two children also transformed into cats and then into the white tiger with blue stripes and the black tiger with red stripes. Both tigers roared in unison, causing clouds to form and accumulate above. The fox lifted her head to the sky before making a cry.

Upon this cry, rain began to fall, yet the sun was still visible. Due to the light of the sun, the clouds and raindrops were given a golden glow as if they were of a celestial nature. Where ever a raindrop landed, the world reverted to its original state. No living thing could escape the divine sun shower and its revertive powers. As the Tigers were showered in the rain, they began to melt away like paint, but they did not fight their fate. Soon any trace of the tigers were gone as the world and people were almost entirely back to their mid tragedy state.

...

Izuru woke up from his sleep in a desolated building. When he looked out the giant gaping hole in the building, he saw a sun shower. For once in a very long time, the scarlet red sky full of smog seemed to be lighter and cleaner with help of the sun and rain. Of course, Izuru did not care. No matter how aesthetically pleasing the sight was, it did not matter to him. Yet, it did remind him to do something. Seeing as he had found a wild daisy and camilla the previous day, he planned to make the treacherous, albeit easy journey to a familiar place. There he would place the flowers in a vase just for one person. Upon thinking of that person, Izuru felt an odd warmness in one of his cheeks. He raised his hand to his cheek and stared out at the landscape being showered by the celestial like rain.

"Interesting" Izuru said.

...

Out in the chaos, the remnant of despair formerly known as the ultimate luckster wandered through the devastated landscape. As expected from his bad luck, it was raining and he didn't have an umbrella on hand. On the bright side, this was no normal rain that was dark and depressing, but rather a sun shower that glowed like the light of a thousand jewels. Had he not been hollowed out by despair, maybe he would have enjoyed it more.

The luckster continued to walk through the desolate city until his eyes caught something. Amidst the rubble was a humble white daisy. Compared to its surroundings, the daisy was like the twinkling of one star in a night sky. Delicately, he picked it up with his right hand. As he looked at the daisy's pure white glow, he felt a strange pain in his chest that almost seemed familiar.

"Daisies are symbolic of hope," Nagito said," yet did I ever give her one?"

Seeing as the daisy was so lovely and bright, he placed it in his chest pocket so close to his heart along with something more metaphysical. Daisy in his pocket, Nahito continued forward yet aimlessly through the world of the tragedy.

...

In the hope's peak academy shelter, Junko waited impatiently for her sister. As she did, she tapped her feet.

"Sorry Junko" Mukuro said as she walked into the dorm room with two trays of food.

"At least you know that you messed up" Junko said," now gimme"

Mukuro handed Junko one tray of food before Junko unapologetically wolfed down the main course on it.

"So, anything new and exciting going on today?" Junko asked as she chewed.

"No, everything's normal, but I think it's raining right now" Mukuro said.

"So just another typical Monday" Junko sighed," man these people are boring"

"They're not all that bad" Mukuro said.

"Whatever" Junko said as she prepared to bite into an apple," they're like a bunch of sheep compared to me"

"I know" mukuro said," does that include me?"

"You bet" Junko said as she chewed.

"I see" Mukuro said until her eyes widened," ah, Junko... are you... crying?"

"Huh?" Junko blinked before she wiped one of her eyes to find tears in it," the hell?"

"Are you okay?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't know" Junko said as she felt a small tug in her chest," but... I like this despairingly mysterious feeling"

"Any idea what could have caused it?" Mukuro asked.

"I said mysterious for a reason" Junko said," now let me enjoy this"

"Yes, Junko" Mukuro said.

...

The sunshower continued till it even spread to the future foundation headquarters. There Munakata worked diligently on his paperwork until Chisa entered carrying a basket.

"How's the paperwork going?" Chisa asked.

"It's plentiful as usual" Munakata said, not even looking up from his work.

"You're so busy, like an ant" Chisa said," granted I think you're most like a lion"

"Why a lion of all things?" Munakata asked.

"I don't know, just a certain feeling I get when I see you working hard" Chisa said," you've been so busy, did you even see the lovely weather behind you?"

Munakata sighed before getting up at looking out the window behind him.

"It's a kitsune wedding" Munakata said.

"Why do you call it that?" Chisa asked.

"They say that when it rains while the sun is still visible the fox yokai choose to hold marriage ceremonies during it" Munakata explained.

"How romantic" Chisa said," you're so traditional"

"I was simply raised that way by my father" Munakata said.

"I bet you would be a great father" Chisa smiled.

"Just as you would make a great mother" Munakata smiled.

"Oh you" Chisa said before putting the basket on his desk," anyway, since we're together, let's share this"

"What is it, apple pie?" Munakata asked.

"How did you know?" Chisa asked.

"It was just a craving" Munakata said.

"Well, good thing we both had the same craving" Chisa said as she set the pie, plates, napkins, and silverware out on the desk in an orderly fashion.

"Oh, you brought an extra set" munakata said as he looked at the extra plate, napkin, and silverware that was neatly arranged in between the two on the side.

"Hmm, I can't imagine it was a mistake" Chisa said," maybe my house keeping skills are getting rusty. I'll put it back"

"No, it's fine" Munakata said.

"Okay" Chisa said.

Once the two had their plates full, they clasped their hands together.

"Thank you for the meal" the two said before eating.

...

The girl with fox ears sat on a staircase in the library beyond space and time. She looked up to the sky lights above as her fox tail swayed a bit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't permanently reverse your fate" the girl said.

"It's okay" Chiaki reassured as she sat a few steps above the girl," I know a part of you believed that would happen"

"I thought If I separated that part from myself, then my confidence would allow me to succeed" the girl said," but my other half only worked against me"

"Still, I appreciate all the personal sacrifices you made" Chiaki said.

"Those tigers could really bite and claw while they were hungry" the girl asked.

"Good thing you healed from that" Chiaki said.

"And that I have a high pain tolerance" the girl said.

"Why did you agree to help Izuru reverse my fate?" Chiaki asked.

"Part of me really didn't think you deserved to die so cruelly" the girl said," especially when you were so sweet and inspiring"

"I know" Chiaki said," I guess by having your other half with me all the time and you as my doctor, I got a better sense of who you were"

"Sorry if I came off as mysterious" the girl said," I'm better at keeping secrets over telling lies"

"I think I migh,t be like that too" Chiaki said.

"So, how do you feel about fate now that it's affected you and the world so much?" The girl asked.

"I think... it's still important" Chiaki said," I like fate now because it has gifted me with wonderful things that I don't think I would have treasured as much if I lived a longer and more privileged life. Sure I can see how it would be hated by others for causing them pain and hardship, but maybe if they saw it in a different light, they could learn to be stro,nger from the pain and hardships, maybe even appreciate those pains and hardships."

"Does that apply to the tragedy?" The girl asked.

"Of course" Chiaki said," I won't deny the tragedy has and will cause many hardships and suffering, but I'm sure that it will inspire growth too. Like the warm dawn after a freezing winter solstice"

"I see, you've taken to using metaphors," the girl said.

"Isn't that how we convey greater emotions and ideas?" Chiaki asked while smiling.

"True" the girl laughed.

"Well", Chiaki said as she stood up," I should probably getgoing"

"Agreed", the girl said.

"What was your true name again?" Chiaki asked.

"It's Vixen", the girl said.

"Well then Vixen" Chiaki smiled," Thank you for helping me accept my fate through this little journey"

"You are welcome" Vixen smiled back.

"Good bye" Chiaki said as she walked through a red curtain to an unknown destination.

"Goodbye," Vixen said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
